The Order of the Light
by Draconis Aeternus
Summary: (AU)Harry Finds the way to defeat Voldemort. with the help of his friends, and a little love, Harry starts the final battle.
1. Arrivals

Disclaimer - I don't own any characters of places, though the story is mine. If I owned more I would not be posting on this site, cause it would not be a fan fiction!  
  
A/N - my first story, so please review, and any honest review is welcome. But go easy!  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter one -Arrivals -  
  
It was two years into the dark war, two years since the rebirth of the dark lord Voldemort, that the greatest weapon against the dark was found and forged. Led by Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore, the two greatest white wizards of the war, a new order was created. Named the Order of the Light, it signified the will to resist the spreading darkness, the encroaching evil. It was the shield of the innocent and the sword of the righteous. Its founding became the day that many said the war was won, and its name was one used to bless and curse. Though the trials of its founding a known only to few, it was a very difficult time for all, and its story is one cloaked in mystery and shadow. It all started on the first of September, in Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
--- King's cross station ---  
  
"Come on Harry, we need to get on the train quick, its almost 11 o'clock" "Yeah, hang on a sec, I almost got it, there, I am coming" Just then the whistle blew and a blast of steam shot into the air from the front of the train, "HARRY!" In two huge bounds Harry Potter was across the platform and shot through the door into the train compartment as it moved forward with a jerk.  
  
Harry sat down in the compartment with Ron, who went straight across the compartment to Hermione and planted a big kiss on her lips. Harry took the seat at the other end of the compartment to leave them a little privacy. After a while they stopped trying to swallow each other, and sat down, thought still holding hands. Hermione looked a little flushed, when she turned to harry and saw his embarrassment at his situation she asked, "why don't you get a girlfriend Harry?" Before Harry could answer there was the sound of laugher and snickers coming from the open door into the hallway. "Him? Potty? You must be kidding? Not even misery maid Myrtle would go out with him!" the speaker was a Slytherin boy of pale face with blonde hair. Ron jumped up, and strolled over to the open door "sod of Malfoy, Harry could get a date well before you, unless you're dating those two?" at which he indicated the two big boys standing behind Draco in the corridor. Draco Malfoy turned a very deep shade of red, "If he can get a date by Christmas, for the ball, then I will go in a pink nighty!" he spat out. Ron covered his confusion, what ball?, and answered with "fine! Hope its got lots of frills!" at this Draco just smiled, and turned, but before he left the door way he replied over his shoulder, "of course, if he hasn't got a date, he wears the dress" and then he walked down the corridor and out of site, followed by his two cronies. "Great Ron, just brilliant, so now what's Harry going to do? How is he supposed to find a girlfriend by Christmas?" When Harry tried to assure them that he in fact would have a date for the Christmas ball, if there was one, how did Malfoy know?, Ron jumped in "don't worry mate, she doesn't understand at all" this of course started of another row between the two. They didn't even stop when the lady came round with the trolley, so Harry Decided to buy sweets anyway. He sat there and ate chocolate frogs, and every flavour beans while doing his best to ignore the increasing volume coming from his friends.  
  
About half an hour after the trolley lady had gone by, the compartment door opened again and in walked Ginny Weasley. "Not at it again?!" she said as she realised what all the shouting was. "again?" Harry asked, a little confused. Ginny gave him a little look and then sat down on the empty seat next to Harry. "Yeah, again! Before you came round this summer, they had already had at least 5 fights." She gave him another considering look before continuing, "I think the only reason they do it is so they can make up again". Harry sat there a little confused for a minute before the realisation of what Ginny had just said hit him. "GINNY!" he shouted, though you could barely hear it over the now immense volume of the fight. "What?" she looked a little confused and more then slightly mischievous. "You think I don't know what they do in his room for hours on end, with absolutely no noise coming out at all? You think I am so innocent I don't know what they are up to when Hermione sneaks out of my room in the middle of the night, or early hours of the morning?" Harry just sat there and looked at her, so she continued "though where they learnt a silencing charm I will never know, I mean, I have checked the whole library for one, and there isn't one, not in any of the books, o, there is mention of them, but no actual charm is mentioned" Harry was more then a little shocked by now, so his next few mistakes can be forgiven. "Taciturnitas" he muttered under his breath, before "WHAT? Ginny, what are you doing try to find a silencing charm?" Ginny blushed a little at this, but came back with "well, I could ask you the same, and have you never thought about what fun it might be to make up like that?" and she indicated the now silent couple who were engrossed in each others lips. As the words sunk in Harry found a new meaning in the looks Ginny was giving him, but before he could so much as look shocked, she swept up and out of the door.  
  
The rest of the journey was fairly uneventful. The rest of the Gryffindor 6th year boys looked in on them, dean and Seamus came in to talk about Quidditch, and Neville was looking for his toad, Trevor, again. Even some of the 6th year girls came in to see them, the most interesting of which was Cho Chang. They finally arrived at the platform in Hogsmeade, and exited the train. Hagrid was standing at one end of the platform bellowing that the first years should follow him, for the first years take the customary trip across the lake in the enchanted boats, but when he say harry Ron and Hermione he called out to them "ho Harry, and you two, how you been?" but before they could call back he turned and lead the first years away to the awaiting boats. And so all the rest of the students headed to the other end to clime into the awaiting carriages. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Harry, (well, what do you do when your two best friends wont stop getting off with each other?), the carriages pulled up outside the doors to the immense castle. As the students crossed the entranceway towards the great hall, Harry noticed some of the Slytherin students looking at him and laughing. When they noticed they had attracted his attention one of them, a 4th year Harry did not know, shouted across to him. "Hay potter, will you need to borrow a nighty, or do you have your own?!" this was followed by even more laughter and a few strange looks shot in Harry's direction.  
  
Once everybody had settled down at the four great tables, professor McGonagall lead the first year students into the hall from a door to the side of the teachers table. The first years looked particularly nervous, and Harry recalled his own sorting. Hmm, difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. so where shall I put you? Harry had pleaded not to be put in Slytherin, and the reply he got was not the reassuring one he had hoped, not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness. Finally Harry was placed in Gryffindor, and it took almost 4 years for Harry to realise that Gryffindor was indeed were he belonged, to banish all doubt.  
  
As the students walked past Harry noticed that there was a two empty chairs. One for McGonagall, and the other for the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. In the four years Harry had been at Hogwarts there had not been a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher who had lasted more then a year. First was Quirrell, who just thought of sent shivers down Harry's spine, Quirrell who had teamed up with Voldemort, the most powerful of the dark wizards, and Harry's mortal enemy. After Quirrell had come Lockhart, he was worse in ways then was quarrel. A pretender and incompetent wizard. Then, in Harry's 3rd year had been Remus Lupin. Professor Lupin had been the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Harry had ever had, and that was on top of the fact that Lupin was an old friend of James potter, Harry's father, and Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. But professor Lupin had been forced to resign when professor Snape had let slip the fact that Lupin was in fact a werewolf. After that had been Mad-Eye Moody, or whom every one thought was Moody. It was in fact one of Voldemort's death eaters sent to Hogwarts in an attempt to capture and kill Harry, while at the same time bring lord Voldemort back to power. That attempt had been completed, minus Harry's death. Then there was that odd witch, Matilda. She was worse then all the rest of them. She was as bad as Snape for giving detentions and taking points, the only good thing was that she did not pick on any one student or any house, she was fair with her favours. All suffered. So who will it be this year? Not Snape surly?  
  
By now McGonagall had lined the first years up and was giving the speech on what was to happen with the sorting. One by one, the students were called forwards, sat on the stool, put the hat on their heads and were placed in the house that was to be there home for the next seven years. Finally when the sorting was finished the feast began. Chickens and turkeys, dove and pheasant. Lamb, beef and pork. With potatoes of every type, cooked every possible way, and more vegetables then you could believe existed. When all had finally finished eating, the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up at the teacher's table and cleared the plates and trenchers with a wave of his hand. All faces turned to him as he began to speak. "Right then, before we depart for our beds I would like to give the start of term notices. First years are to know that the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden, to all pupils. Also I would like to remind you all that magic is not to be used in the corridors between lessons. And lastly, most of you have noticed that professor Matilda is no longer with us" this announcement was meet be cheers from all. "And, due to the apparently cursed position, I have been unable to find anybody to fill the position, so I would like to announce that the Defence Against the Dark Arts classes will be taken by." he paused, and silence filled the room, though there was the faint sound of "not Snape, not Snape" emanating from various tables. At last, when the tension was at braking point Dumbledore finished his sentence "me! And also assisted by the rest of the teachers." This was meet by even wilder cheering then the news that professor Matilda would not be returning. "Ok, that's it for tonight, so off to bed with you. Dream sweet" and with that the headmaster left the great hall, followed by the rest of the teachers.  
  
As they all traipsed up to the Gryffindor common room, all the students were talking about the revelation of who was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. "Of course he has experience, who do think fought Voldemort the first time?" and "yeah but what about Snape, he said all the teachers would help". But, as important as this news was, Harry couldn't seem to concentrate on it, he just couldn't stop think about what Ginny had said on the train. He was finally snapped out of it when he realised he was standing outside the common room, and every one else had gone to bed. He walked up to the landing before the stairs split to go to the dormitory and there he found Ron and Hermione engaged in another round of tonsil tennis, and Ginny standing to one side. As he caught her eye, Ginny rolled hers and looked pointedly at the couple standing there ignoring every thing going on around them, finally the broke apart and said their good nights, and then Hermione turned and walked of to the girls dormitory, with Ginny following behind, and just before she went trough her bedroom door, Ginny turned to Harry and winked. Harry, feeling more then just a little confused by all this, turned and followed Ron into the 6th years boy dormitory. He changed into his night robes, and then climbed into his bed, as he took of his glasses, he asked Ron "Ron, what do you think of Ginny?" there was a grunt before Ron replied "What do you mean what do I think? She's my sister?" To this Harry could only reply "yeah, but she is a girl, and boys are going to start to notice, if they haven't already" Ron, in his half asleep state replied "yeah, well they better not, cause if anyone touches her, I'll kill em" then he feel asleep. Harry just lay there, running trough the conversation he and Ginny had on the train. Could it be possible that she still likes me? She hadn't shown any sign since the end of the second year, when I rescued her from Tom Riddle. No, she was just being friendly. Or was she? Maybe it was more then that. Harry put the thoughts firmly from his mind and promptly fell of to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N - Thanks go to AgiVega for pointing out my numerous mistakes. Hopefully they have all been removed now. Please point out any left.  
  
And don't forget to click on the button and leave your thoughts! 


	2. Lessons

Disclaimer - I don't own any characters of places, though the story is mine. If I owned more I would not be posting on this site, cause it would not be a fan fiction!  
  
A/N - ok, so now on to the second chapter. Please remember to review. It only takes a minute!  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter two -Lessons -  
  
The next morning at breakfast every student received his or her new timetable for the upcoming year. Ron took one look at his timetable and winced "I don't believe it!" he exclaimed. Hermione looked up from her timetable to ask "what? What's the matter? Its not Potions first lesson, so that's something". To this Ron just grunted and continued to eat his bacon and eggs. Harry, a little confused as to what was worrying his best friend, picked up his own timetable and looked at the entry for today.  
  
1st lesson - Transfiguration  
  
2nd lesson - Potions  
  
Break  
  
3rd lesson - Divination  
  
By the time harry reached the entry for the third lesson he realised what was bothering Ron. "Potions and Divination in one day" Harry groaned. "Worse, Divination is a double" Ron added. Hermione looked a little smug as she pointed out that she had told them to drop it and do Arithmancy with her. After they had all finished eating breakfast they all headed of to their Transfiguration lesson with professor McGonagall.  
  
By the time they got there every one was walking into the room, so they tagged onto the end of the line and went and sat down at there desks at the rear of the class. Professor McGonagall was standing at the front of the class, and once she was sure she had everyone's full attention she started. "Good morning class, hope you all had a good summer. Now, the headmaster and I have been discussing a slight change in curriculum, and have decided that this year we will cover a slightly different topic then that planed, as such, you will all need to pay very close attention to lessons, as the course we are taking is not an easy one. Now, this year we will be studying animagi, and the theory behind them" as soon as she said animagus, the entire class erupted into wild shouts punctured by the odd question. "Settle down settle down". After a long while the class eventually settled, though the tremor of excitement still ran through the class. Once silence was reestablished professor McGonagall resumed "right then, now, as you should know, it takes lots of power and control to become an animagus, thus we are NOT going to be attempting to become them. What you will be leaning is the technique required, the process and the theories behind the transformation. Also you will be learning how to identify animagi, and how to combat them while they are in their animal forms. Now, we will start by coping down the list of known animagi, and their marks". The class spent the rest of the lesson copying down the list, all the names of registered animagi along with their identifying marks. Though Harry, Hermione and Ron all noticed that Rita Skeeter was still noticeably absent from the list. Harry suddenly realized that he did not know for sure weather or not Hermione had released her after the summer of his forth year. At the end of the lesson they all headed of to the dungeons for their Potions lesson.  
  
When they got there they found that the Slytherins, with whom they shared the potions lessons, where already there and waiting. "Ah Potter, how nice to see you, got a date yet?" as Draco Malfoy finished his remark the Slytherins all burst into fits of laughter, while the Gryffindors all looked more then a little confused. "Shut up Malfoy, at least he doesn't need help to erm, with those two" and with that Ron indicated Crabbe and Goyle and made a rather rude sign with his hand. At this, the Gryffindors burst into laughter louder by far than that of the Slytherins at Draco's previous remark. The Slytherins looked about ready to chew iron. Though the confused looks where fewer, and manly from the girls. Before any more remarks could be shot off, or before fists could fly, the dungeon door crashed open and the class walked into the classroom.  
  
As Harry sat down, he noticed Snape gave him a particularly nasty look, before turning to address the class. "Today we are going to attempted to brew a rather nasty potion, one which you should all have heard of, yet none should know, and that includes you, Miss Granger" at this Hermione turned a slight shade of pink. Snape, noticing the color rising in her cheeks, looked rather pleased as he continued "the potion we are going to make will be tested on you before you leave, and, unfortunately, the antidote will also be given. The potion we are going to attempt is known as.Veritaserum" this was meet by yet more calls, and by Draco shooting Harry a look to match that of the one professor Snape gave him as he entered the room. Why me? Harry thought, why do I have the horrible feeling that I am going to be the one that has to try out the potion? Harry was brought out of his thoughts by professor Snape telling them to begin, and Harry realised he had missed writing down the ingredients.  
  
After half an hour, the class room was already filled with smoke, after Neville had accidentally added to much boomslang to his cauldron, and Harry watched in horror as the smoke seemed to take shape and begin to fly round the classroom, turning anything it came into contact with green. After a while professor Snape managed to calm everything down, and sent Neville and two other students to madam Pomfrey to be de-colorized. Harry had finally managed to get his potion to turn to the clear liquid it meant to be when Neville returned. Snape did not look amused as he came through the door "Right then Mr. Longbottom, I think detention is in order, in which you can clean up all the mess you made with that little accident of yours" even though Harry knew the punishment was unfair, he did not speak out, it would do no good, only land him in dentition and lose points for Gryffindor. I think the rest of the house would kill me if I lost us 50 by the second lesson. "Now, as Mr. Longbottom managed to lose his potion" Harry could not believe how much venom Snape could put into a single sentence "it seems we will need a new test subject, ah, Mr. Potter, up here with you potion if you please"  
  
Harry stood, and scooped up a vial of his potion before walking to the front of the class. Please let it work please let it work. Then Harry realised what would happen if it did, Veritaserum was a truth serum, and probably the most powerful one there was, he knew that no matter how successful he was at fighting the imperius curse, there was no way he could resist the power of Veritaserum. Please let it be wrong, don't let it work! When he made it to the front of the class, Harry gave his vial to professor Snape. "Right then, once you drink this, if you have made it correctly, you will feel a little light headed, then you will willingly answer truthful any question put to you" the professor told Harry, though there was not a note of sympathy in his voice. In fact there was an undertone of hope and glee. Glee? From Snape? O dear, this means it's going to be very bad! These were the last coherent thoughts as Harry swallowed the vial of his potion. Too late he realised he did in fact make a perfect example of Veritaserum. His head swam, and then there was Snape, leaning over him. And then Snape asked a question "how do you feel Potter?" Harry could answer "light headed. I think I am going to faint". At this a grin spread over Snape's face "good, that means the potion was correct."  
  
Snape pushed in into a stall facing the rest of the class, before asking more questions "what is your middle name?" "James". "Ok, um, what did you think of professor Lupin?" "He was the best defence against the dark arts teacher we ever had!" Snape's face fell at this comment, but then his evil grin reasserted its self, with vengeance. As Ron and Hermione saw Snape's evil smile and the twinkle in his eye, they knew Harry was about to get asked a very embarrassing question, but they weren't expecting what came next "who are you in love with Potter?" as the words left Snape's mouth a hushed silence swept the room, the Gryffindors looked rather uncomfortable, and the Slytherins looked like they were about to win the house cup. Luckily for Harry the feelings for his someone special could not be described by a simple name, unfortunately he decided the best way to answer the question was by describing her "um, eyes of chocolate, skin like ivory, and unicorns."  
  
Hermione had been watching Harry and when she turned to Ron she noticed that the entire colour had drained from his face, then, after apparently making a decision, he pushed his cauldron of his desk, hard. As his caldron hit the floor it smashed into hundreds of pieces, and his potion went spilling everywhere. But it was enough to break off Harry's talking and force everyone's attention to him instead. "Mr. Weasley. What do you think you are doing? 20 points from Gryffindor, and detention with Mr. Longbottom." Snape told him. But when he turned back to Harry he had obviously forgotten what his was doing. In irritation he pushed the antidote into Harry's had and told him to drink it. Harry felt himself surface and felt his head clear. The memories of the last few minutes were vague and cloudy. Professor Snape dismissed the class after telling them to research information on truth serums and their properties for homework, at least half a scroll. And the entire class left the dungeons.  
  
Before Harry could get very far though he suddenly found himself pressed against the wall in an out of the way corridor. Ron was holding him and the colour of his face, a deep scarlet, along with the look of rage, told Harry this was no game. Hermione was tucking on Ron's arm. "Ron, what are you doing, let him down!" but Ron just ignored her. Instead he spat out a question to Harry. "How long have you loved my sister? If you have touched her I swear!" Harry stared at Ron, loved Ginny? How did he know? I had only decided for sure myself last night! "What do mean?" he asked. This was obviously not want Ron wanted to hear, because he shoved Harry harder against the wall. "Don't play dumb with me, I know who you were describing just now, Ginny's got brown eyes. She has pale skin. And her nightdress has unicorns on it!" watching this interplay Hermione suddenly realised "that's why you pushed your caldron of the table, so Harry wouldn't be embarrassed about loving Ginny!" Harry was really confused now. But it only got worse. Ron suddenly dropped him and stepped back, before turning to Hermione and saying "no, I pushed my caldron so that no one would no that Ginny is being ogled by him." He spat out the last word toward Harry, so that they both knew what he meant and felt "that my so called friend was only using me to get to my sister" and then he turned to Harry, "if you so much as touch a hair on her head I swear I will kill you, you stay away from her and me! Understand?!" then he spun around and walked off, leaving a very stunned and shocked Hermione, and a rather embarrassed and confused Harry.  
  
"Do you really love Ginny?" Hermione asked Harry. When she noticed him looking a little sheepish she added "come on Harry, I am not going to tell anyone, and I don't think for a minute that you were only using Ron, not after the way you avoided Ginny for the first 4 years" Harry decided that he should trust Hermione, she was the one who gave him that little talk about love and life after all. "I think I do, I mean, yeah. But I only realised it yesterday. But you cant tell her, you got to promise!" at the outburst from Harry, Hermione couldn't help but burst into laughter. "O Harry! She already knows. She can see how you feel even if you can't see it your self" Harry suddenly realised that for Hermione to know that Ginny knew meant "YOU KNEW?!" Hermione forced herself not to laugh at Harry's fresh outburst, "of course I know, I have been talking to Ginny for the last 3 years, even if you haven't. And women are perceptive about such things anyway". Harry just stood there for a moment. This was a greater shock then having Ron slamming him against the wall. "You talked? About me? To Ginny?" Hermione knew she had put her foot in it now, so all she could say was "er, well, kinda". Suddenly an idea dawned on Harry "ok, but friends shouldn't do that. So you owe me, and I know just how you can make it up". Before Hermione could question him further he turned round and hurried of to his next lesson. Double Divination.  
  
  
  
White Silver Phenoix - Thanks! :-) Glad you liked it! Keep reading, and don't forget to review more!  
  
And to any other reader out there, Please click the button below and leave your thoughts! 


	3. Glimpses of the future

Disclaimer - I don't own any characters of places, though the story is mine. If I owned more I would not be posting on this site, cause it would not be a fan fiction!  
  
A/N - Ok, first and second chapter up, so here is the third  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter three - Glimpses of the future -  
  
Harry made it to the top of the divination tower just in time, as the rest of the class were already at the top of the ladder, so Harry scrabbled up and then started to wards his normal place beside Ron. At the last minute Harry realised that sitting next to Ron was probably not a good idea, as he didn't really want another lecture on his feelings for Ginny and also the fact that Ron was likely to get carried away, and Harry really didn't want the entire class to know about his feelings for Ron's sister, so he walked past the table at which Ron was seated and sat down closer to the fire. Once he was seated Harry wished that Ron were not being such an idiot. I mean, there's nothing wrong with me loving Ginny is there? And there is no way that I would be friends with Ron just to see her, though if I wasn't already friends with him. but that's not the point, we've been friends for years. I mean, 6 years, you think he would know me by now! There was also the fact that with all the curtains over the windows closed the heat from the fire had nowhere to go, and so sitting right next to it, Harry was as hot as hell. And the fumes were making him light headed. Being in that state once is more then enough for today. But professor Trelawney had already started the lesson.  
  
"Right class, this year I can see that we will be studying the complex patterns of the natural world in connection with the unravelling of the future, and such we will be following the rituals of natures passage, and, for those of you with stronger stomachs, we will also be studying the art of Extispex" this final statement was meet by confused looks from all around the room. Finally Lavender Brown spoke up "er, professor, what exactly is this exty specks?" Professor Trelawney looked at Lavender and sighed, "not exty specks, dear. Extispex." When she was greeted by more odd looks, she decided it was necessary to explain. "Extispex, is the study of divining the future using the art of studying entrails" now the confused looks turned into ones of horror. There was suddenly gagging sounds going from some of the girls and most of the class had turned very pale. Looking round the class professor Trelawney noted, "it seems to my inner eye that a very small number of you will have the courage to see that particular line of divination through to its conclusion." To this Harry heard Ron grunt and note "don't take much to see that". After the colour had returned to the students, professor Trelawney decided that I might be a good idea to start of by having the students copy down the ritual summoning of the sprits of spring, so that's what they did.  
  
Harry could almost forget what had happened earlier with Ron, except for the fact that rather then sitting with him and having a joke about not forgetting to add mint to water to ensure a complete summoning, he was sitting, alone, and the only contact he had with Ron was when he looked up to see that Ron was staring at him, and the look was filled with malice. O dear, he thought, there is no chance of being with Ginny now, for if Ron doesn't get me, one of his five brothers will. Now I know why Ginny is always so shy round the guys, except me, round me she seems to be a bigger flirt then, then fleur Delacour! Anyway, with six brothers I bet she doesn't get to see many guys, and any she is interested in probably aren't mad enough to risk that many brothers. O dear. He looked up to see Ron staring at him again, and the look was even more full of hatred and loathing then before, as though Ron could tell what it was he was thinking. Great, harry thought, just the time for Ron to be developing skills into the realm of divination.  
  
Harry put his head down and continued to work, after a while he heard professor Trelawney talking to Lavender and Parvati Patil. "Yes my dears, that's correct, if you fail to add mint then, although you may accomplish a summoning, there is also a chance it will not be complete" to this he heard Parvati whisper a reply, though he could not hear what that was, but Trelawney seemed to think what ever she had said was funny, and when she replied it was with a faint undertone of humour "of course not dear, no more then you could walk through a door way and lose yours, but they may appear without there charms or there medallions, and sometimes," and then her voice dropped so that only Lavender and Parvati could hear, and then both of them had to strain to make out the words. Then the two students burst into fits of giggles, and professor Trelawney had a slight smile on her face as she stood from their tables. "Right class, I have decided that you may stop the copying" cheers went up at this news "and may finish them for the next lesson in your own time" and then groans at that. "It seems to me that you will all need to go over the points of the last three years for the tests you will have coming up, so for the rest of the lesson we will attempt to gaze into the telling crystals, divine the future from the tarot, or draw secrets from the tea leaves." So each student went to the shelves and picked up either a crystal ball, a pack of tarot cards, or a tea cup which the filled from the teapot next to Harry. Harry himself decided that he had had enough of crystal balls from his third year, and tea leaves right after the first lesson, so he picked up a pack of tarot cards and then returned to his seat by the fire. Harry shuffled the card then flipped five down into a cross Patten on the table. He turned over the centre card and looked at it. Perfect, lovers, just what I need. He then turned over the next card, the one beneath it. O it just gets better, the devil. With that he flipped the remaining 3 cards and took one look before sweeping them all of the table. Just what I need, lovers, me and Ginny, the devil, looks like Ron, death, the 3 of swords and the two of cups. Looks like I am in for a rough time. According to the tarot and you book, let's see, um great, find love but suffer greatly, what's new! After that Harry decided that he would try to play a game of patience with the tarot pack, while watching the rest of the class.  
  
First he looked to Ron, who was gazing intently into a crystal ball. Every couple of minutes he would look up and shake his head, like he was trying to clear the fog of his mind, his mind must be really foggy for him to believe what he said earlier, Harry though, and then once his head was clear and his eyes in focus he would pick up his quill and write down whatever he had seen in the mist of the crystal ball.  
  
Dean Thomas had also picked up a tarot deck, has had Seamus Finnigan, and they were both sitting facing the other and attempting to foretell the others future, at the moment Seamus was flipping the cards on to the table and analysing what the future held for Dean. "Ok, it looks like an encounter, er, hang on, this means, erm, o right, sometime next week, three? Ah so that would be Wednesday. Er, right you will encounter, ha! Its her" ant this last announcement dropped and he shot Dean a look, before glimpsing over at the table where professor Trelawney was drinking tea with Lavender and Parvati. "So, your encounter will be," and with that he flipped the last card. As it turned Dean's face lit up and Seamus looked like he was doing his best not to burst into fits of laughter. Dean looked back to the table with the three drinking tea and then turned back quick with his face flushed into a deep blush when Parvati returned his look. Harry, feeling a little confused, lifted himself slightly in his seat so he could grab a glimpse of the card Seamus had just turned over. It was the lovers.  
  
Next he looked to Lavender, Parvati and professor Trelawney. It seemed that only Parvati had noticed Dean's and Seamus's look in their direction, and although she looked a little curious, she obviously wasn't going to let it bother her. All three of them were sitting round one of the tables, seated on the little cushions, and drinking tea. Once they had all finished Lavender and Parvati swapped cups, and professor Trelawney refilled hers from the teapot at her side. Both Lavender and Parvati were staring intently at the bottom of the others cups when a clatter and smash of breaking pottery signified a sudden change.  
  
Everybody looked up to see professor Trelawney, sitting on one of the small frilly cushions, totally limp. Her head was sagging on her neck, her arms hung limp at her side. Then she slowly looked up, and everyone gasped. Everyone, except Harry, he just thought, o no, not again, once was bad enough! Professor Trelawney's eyes where rolled back in her head, yet she brought her head up and looked directly at Harry, or as much as you can when you are really looking at the back of your head. She spoke in a load, harsh guttural tone.  
  
"The white light. It will come from the one who fights, he who lives. It will come and it will burn bright. Its power shall be known throughout the land. It shall come, and he who lives will give himself to the white fire, and it shall consume him"  
  
At this everybody started shouting and talking all at once, Harry just fell to the seat beneath him, and then realised that all the sound had ceased, and that every face was turned to him. "Its you, you're the boy who lived, or lives, or what ever" started Lavender. "Don't be silly lav, its just another bit of nonsense she came up with" said Seamus. Lavender did not seem to impressed with remark, and turned her back on Seamus. "Well, what have you got to say?" added Parvati. Harry just sat there and thought. What do I do? She gave one like that in my third year, and it all came true.  
  
"The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before. Tonight . before midnight . the servant . will set out . to rejoin . his master."  
  
And that night Harry had the run in with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, and then, when Remus Lupin had transformed into a werewolf, and Sirius had run him into the forbidden forest, Pettigrew escaped, and he ran off to his master, Voldemort. The next year Voldemort had been reborn, with Pettigrew's help, and now he was ravishing the country. All as professor Trelawney had predicted. And now she has given this one, what do I do? There is no point denying it, everyone will know soon enough. I ought to go see Dumbledore though, he will know what to do.  
  
Harry's mind decided he stood up "look, I need to see Dumbledore, he will need to know about this". At this, it seemed that Harry was admitting the whole truth, and Lavender turned and smug grin on Seamus whilst Parvati questioned harry further "so it's true, it's going to happen?" Harry decided it was best not to answer this question, and so he turned, and descended the ladder down to the tower, and then he headed of to find Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
A/N - I cant actually read the tarot. Yet, but I have a book and I am learning it, so please no complaints my readings are wrong!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
David305 - thanks for pointing out the mistakes, I believe I have now removed them all. Keep reading, and point out anymore :-)  
  
AgiVega - thanks for those points, and I would love for you to beta read for me, I do have a beta reader, but one who seems to miss a few mistakes. I did try to e-mail you but was told that your mail wasn't working? I shall try again or if you mail me with a working address. Thanks very much! 


	4. Truths, Troubles and Books

Disclaimer - I don't own any characters or places, though the story is mine. If I owned more I would not be posting on this site, cause it would not be a fan fiction! To any other fan fiction authors out there who spot examples of their work here, be proud, as I only borrow from the best!  
  
A/N - Please be patient with my postings, I am going as quick as I can, but when working a full five day week you don't get much time to write!  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter four - Truths, Troubles Books -  
  
After about five minutes of traversing the castle, riding moving stair wells and avoiding suits of armour out for there midday run, Harry finally came to the stone gargoyle behind which was located professor Dumbledore's office. As Harry rounded the final corner and laid eyes on the statue, he realised there was a slight flaw in his otherwise brilliant plan.  
  
I don't know the password! O no! Well, its probably a sweet, how many could there be? Unfortunately for Harry, there are many different kinds of sweets, and with professor Dumbledore liking those from both the muggle world as well as the wizarding one, there where just to many to think of them all. After about seven minutes of saying every sweet he could think of, he decided that it really was not working out that well. Ok, so maybe I should find another teacher, um, who's closest?  
  
After a quick think Harry decided to try for professor McGonagall who should just be finishing her fourth year transfiguration lesson. So off Harry set, arriving at the transfiguration classroom just as the class was finishing, so he waited for the forth years, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, to leave and then entered the classroom.  
  
Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk, filling in what looked like review cards for student progress, a means of keeping track of each students abilities, and ensuring that no student was put above, or below, their own level. As Harry advanced on the desk, professor McGonagall looked up, and seeing Harry she put down her quill. "And what can I do for you Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Er, Professor? I need to know the password for the stone gargoyle. You know, the one to Dumbledore's office?"  
  
To this announcement professor McGonagall's eyebrows rose. She looked straight into Harry's eyes and said, "I am well aware of which stone gargoyle you are referring to, and to wear it leads. Also I would appreciate it if you would address the headmaster as exactly that, headmaster, or headmaster Dumbledore, not just Dumbledore. What I am not aware of is why you should require the password?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment, should I tell her what happened? Or should I make something up? Harry decided that he best tell the truth, as professor McGonagall had the nasty habit of knowing when a student was lying, and also as headmaster Dumbledore would likely as not tell the teachers of the incident anyway. Besides, Harry though, I don't think I would ever seriously think about lying to a teacher, well, not about something as serious as this anyway.  
  
So Harry quickly explained the incident "well, we were up in the divination tower and, about half way through the second lesson professor Trelawney dropped her tea cup and went into this kind of trance, she did it before, in my third year, when she predicted the return of Voldemort."  
  
Here professor McGonagall interrupted "Tonight, before midnight, the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever before?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one" Harry confirmed. All the teachers were now aware of Professor Trelawney's prediction. Though not a few of the professors believed that it was just another one of her nonsense predictions, and a rather lucky guess, but none, save headmaster Dumbledore and professor Snape were aware of the real truth, that it wasn't Sirius Black who returned to serve Voldemort, but Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Anyway" Harry continued. "When she went into the trance this time, we weren't alone, because the rest of the divination class was there, and then he gave another prediction, just like the first. It went 'the white light. It will come from the one who fights, he who lives. It will come and it will burn bright. Its power shall be known throughout the land. It shall come, and he who lives will give himself to the white fire, and it shall consume him'. So you see, I need to see the headmaster"  
  
Professor McGonagall seemed to consider this rather interesting news, before making up her mind. "Yes, it seems we do need to see the headmaster. If this is another true prediction" Professor McGonagall was one of the small number of teachers that believed the prediction professor Trelawney gave, "then the headmaster will need to hear of it, and soon. On the other hand, if its yet another of Trelawney's attempts at drama, I think it is about time she was reined in"  
  
Harry was exceptionally pleased that professor McGonagall had agreed to let him see Dumbledore, and a little shocked at the agitation, and was that venom I heard? In the last part of her remark. Harry was aware that professors McGonagall and Trelawney did not quite see eye to eye, in fact he suspected that they had, in the past, had a number of confrontations. Also Professor McGonagall viewed divination as a subject less worthy of the time it took then she did cleaning plates, which was what the house elves where there for.  
  
As they walked back to the stone gargoyle, Harry following silently behind professor McGonagall, Harry started to think back on the prediction professor Trelawney had given, but after a few moments decided to wait, and see if professor Dumbledore could shed some light on the matter. As they stopped in front of the stone gargoyle, professor McGonagall drew herself up and uttered a single word, "aperio"  
  
The stone gargoyle jumped up and moved to one side as the stonewall behind him split in two and opened to revile the spiral staircase that worked very much like a muggle escalator. Both Harry and professor McGonagall stepped up onto the moving stair way and rose up till they were standing in front of the oaken doors to the headmasters inner study.  
  
McGonagall knocked on the doors, and after a few minutes, during which there was no answer she pushed open one of the doors and entered in, followed closely by Harry. After a quick glance around the room, Harry noticed that it was not much different from all the other times he had been in the headmasters study. There was the bowl containing the pensieve. That silver liquid that contained all the headmasters thoughts, which Harry had found during is forth year.  
  
Harry privately thought that the headmaster's study very much reflected the occupant. Professor Dumbledore was pretty much unchanging and unchangeable, and the study reflected this by staying in a more or less permanent state, which, Harry admitted to himself, was just slightly messy.  
  
At last Harry spotted Fawkes, the phoenix that was professor Dumbledore's pet, which Harry had encountered on numerous occasions. Most notable of which is when Fawkes had come to Harry's rescue at the end of his second year. Fawkes had flown into the chamber of secrets and, using his magical phoenix tears, and healed Harry and allowed him to kill the Basilisk and defeat the memory of Tom Riddle. Fawkes had then carried not only Harry and Ginny, whom Harry had rescued, but also Ron and Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Finally professor Dumbledore looked up, and upon spying Harry and professor McGonagall he said "ah, Minerva, and Harry, what a pleasant surprise this is, can I do something for the two of you?" to this Harry remained silent and allowed professor McGonagall to explain the situation. "Head master. It seems that professor Trelawney has given another prediction" to this professor Dumbledore just raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Another, REAL, prediction" professor McGonagall continued.  
  
At this news the headmasters face changed and a wary look came about him. "When did this happen, and what was it she predicted?" with this he looked at Harry who so far had been standing admiring Fawkes.  
  
"Well sir. It happened during our divination lesson. After a while she kind of went into a trance, like in my third year, then, well she just started talking." Professor Dumbledore prompted him, "and what was it she said?"  
  
Harry thought back, trying to remember every word, to make sure he didn't leave anything out. "The white light. It will come from the one who fights, he who lives. It will come and it will burn bright. Its power shall be known throughout the land. It shall come, and he who lives will give himself to the white fire, and it shall consume him" once he was finished he was once again feeling full of dread, drenched in cold sweat from the images playing in his mind.  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat there and puzzled over the information he had just been given. "The white light, it doesn't seem to mean anything in particular, thought he who fights and he who lives are obviously other names for you Harry, Different versions of the-boy-who-lived." He sat there and thought some more. Harry had already decided that 'the one who fights' and 'he who lived' were relating to him.  
  
"It seems to suggest some kind of sacrifice, 'it shall come, and he who lives will give himself to the white fire, and it shall consume him'. It seems to suggest that you will go willingly to, what ever the white light signifies" he thought some more, then, obviously reaching a conclusion he turned back to Harry and professor McGonagall and finished "it seems to me that since we cant make head nor tails of this prediction that it would be best to not worry about it for the moment."  
  
His announcement seemed to highly surprise professor McGonagall, how instantly asked "what? Forget it? Just forget the whole thing?" to this professor Dumbledore just replied, quite calmly, "not forget, Minerva, that is something that we must not do, but while we have no understanding, we should not cause ourselves undue worry. But we should still remember that it is there, and try to find the answer, weather in a day, a week, or even a year"  
  
Professor McGonagall seemed unable to argue that point, or unwilling. Professor Dumbledore continued "but you said this took place in a divination lesson, is that correct Harry?" "Yeah, the whole class was up there, they all seemed to jump to the same conclusion that you did." "Um, well it seems to me that by the end of the day the entire school will be aware of what transpired, and by the end of the week probably most of the wizarding world. So there is no point denying it, we might as well lay admit what happened, and take the chance to lay to rest any rumours that are bound to be going around, at least those that put this incident out of proportion."  
  
The matter settled, professor McGonagall turned to Harry and said, "come Mr. Potter, we should leave the head master alone, he is a rather busy man after all" so both Harry and professor McGonagall turned and started toward the door.  
  
"A moment if you please Harry" then he addressed professor McGonagall. "I thank you for bring this to my attention. Also I need to discuss that project with you later, but now I think I should have a few words with Harry". If this surprised the professor she did not show it, instead she turned to the door, stepped trough and then, with a cursory "headmaster" she was gone.  
  
"Please sit down Harry, could I interest you in some tea?" Harry sat down in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk, and politely refused the tea. "Right" professor Dumbledore continued, "it seems to me that you are well aware of the situation. Particularly the danger that Voldemort posses?" to this Harry just nodded, so Dumbledore continued "now, it also seems that since you are his main target, you require more protection then you have currently. I don't mean that you need to have people trailing after you all the time, but you need to be more prepaid for what may come." He paused to let it sink in.  
  
Finally Harry seemed to grasp what professor Dumbledore was saying. "So I need to learn more spells, like shields and blocks?" Dumbledore seemed to consider this, "well, yes and no. You need to learn more then what Defence Against the Dark Arts currently has to offer, but more then that really. But first, the other professors and myself have decided that advanced Defence classes are required. Now these will only be available to a very limited number of students, and I would request that you attend, also attending will be Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley."  
  
Harry considered this news for only a second before smiling and nodding his head, a sign that Dumbledore excepted and then went onto the second half of his topic, one which he seemed to be wary of. "Now, we both know that to fight the dark wizards, defending is not enough, you need to be able to attack as well, but I cant break my faith with the governors, or the ministry by teaching you the kind of curses and spells you would need to know. So instead," he paused and reached behind him, picking up 3 books and placing them on the desk in front of him. "Instead I am giving these to you, not as professor to student but as friend to friend. Now these books contain spells, curses and incantations, which you may not even find in the restricted section of the library. If you get caught with these books it means a prison sentence, for you, me, and anyone else who has looked inside the covers. Do you understand what I am saying Harry?"  
  
Harry just sat there, he's completely mad. He is giving me books that are likely to get us into Azkaban. Theses must be worse then the three unforgivable curses to land you in prison for just knowing them. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be reading his mind, for he said "its not just knowing them, these books teach you how to use them, and they are only for wizards of the order of Merlin second class and up, so by giving them to you I am disobeying a pivotal wizarding rule, letting powerful knowledge fall into hands that may be unfit to wield it, though I am sure you are more then fit and capable."  
  
Harry picked up the books, put them carefully into his bag, deciding that he would take them straight to his dormitory and put them somewhere safe. He could look at them later. As he was about to leave, professor Dumbledore said "Harry, I presume that you will tell Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley about these books, but please be careful who you let see them." Harry muttered under his breath "I don't think Ron's going to be to interested in these, all though he may try out the curses on me."  
  
"Harry, I don't know what has happened between you and Ron, but this is the time when you need all your friends behind you." Dumbledore looked at Harry, and then slowly nodded his head in a dismissal. Harry left Dumbledore's office, walked through the wall, which the stone gargoyle jumped back in front of as soon as he had passed through, and then headed of to the Gryffindor common room. He came around the corner, walked up to the pink lady, gave the password 'hearts of true' and then walked into the common room.  
  
As Harry exited the portrait hole he felt something heavy and hard connect with the side of his head. He looked up, trying to clear his vision and realised he was lying on the floor of the common room, then his vision cleared and all of a sudden he wished it had not, for what he saw scared him more then the threat of Voldemort.  
  
Ron was standing above him with his fists clenched and a look on his face that said he was way past the shouting stage. He looked ready for murder!  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - once again, thanks to AgiVega for beta reading this story.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shdurrani - thanks, I intended to finish this story, though it may be a long one, it seems to be getting longer every time I check! 


	5. Passions

Disclaimer - I don't own any characters or places, though the story is mine. If I owned more I would not be posting on this site, cause it would not be a fan fiction! To any other fan fiction authors out there who spot examples of their work here, be proud, as I only borrow from the best!  
  
A/N - ok, chapter five is here. I hope that you will review. After all the time it takes for an author to write a story, what are a few minutes to leave your thoughts?  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter Five - Passions -  
  
Harry stared up at Ron, his mind spinning as fast as his vision. What I have done now? He looks much more pissed then earlier, what's going on? Harry looked at his best friend and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
To this Ron just replied with a grunt, before he bent down and haled Harry to his feet. Harry thought that maybe it was just a misunderstanding, that Ron had changed his mind about hitting him, until he got another look at Ron's face.  
  
If it was possible, Ron's face was even worse then before. Ron, not letting go of the front of Harry's shirt, half dragged and half carried Harry through the common room and into their dormitory.  
  
Once inside he through Harry down onto one of the beds, before slamming the door and casting a looking charm. "I told you to stay away from my sister! Now you've got her under some kind of spell. What have you done to her?!"  
  
Harry rolled over and sat up on the edge of the bed, he dared not move anymore just in case doing so antagonised Ron into more violence. "I would never harm Ginny. I love her Ron, I could never do anything to hurt her"  
  
After he had said this Harry realised that telling Ron he loved Ginny was probably not the best way to go about it, but now it was done, Harry continued before Ron could start again.  
  
"I don't know what you mean about Ginny, but I think she likes me too. Why is that a problem? Surely you want her to be happy?"  
  
Before Ron could answer, the dormitory door jumped, resounding with a thump. Both Harry and Ron stared at the door as it jumped and thumped twice more, before suddenly bursting inwards with a huge boom.  
  
What stood in the doorway was enough to wipe the scowl and anger from Ron's face, though Harry didn't feel any better to see his friends face go white as a ghost, Ron looked like the proverbial 'deer in the headlights'.  
  
Ginny Weasley stood in the doorway. Her golden red curls hanging down her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes were looked on her brother with a look that was just one short step from being lethal. She marched into the room, right up to Ron, before starting her tirade.  
  
"What, in the name of Merlin, do you think you are doing? I came in to the common room to hear that you had hit Harry! Why did you hit him, and what are you two doing in here?"  
  
Ron replied, with the resigned tone of a teacher addressing a pupil they know doesn't understand what they are asking, "I am protecting you, this, this, creep, this poor excuse for a human, has got you under his spell."  
  
When she heard this Ginny looked rather surprised. "What do you mean he has got me under his spell?"  
  
Ron looked at her, and let out a low sigh, it was obvious that he would rather be punishing Harry for his involvement with his sister then explaining the situation to her.  
  
"He loves you Ginny, and he put some kind of spell on you so that you would think you love him too, it's all some ploy so he can take advantage of you"  
  
"You stupid dolt. I told you, I love him, and I am not under any spell, not one anyone can cast anyway. You are such an idiot!"  
  
"Me? I am trying to protect you. I am only doing what a brother should do, and of course he has put a spell on you, otherwise why would you say you love him?"  
  
"Why? Because I do. Do you honestly think Harry would cast a spell like that on anyone? And I don't need you messing around in my affairs, so keep your nose out"  
  
Harry was just sitting on the bed watching Ron and Ginny shout at each other. He had, on numerous occasions seen his best friends temper, and he knew that Ron had the classic red-head temper, and from what he had heard, Ginny's temper was twice as short, and three times as hot.  
  
Then he noticed that most of the rest of Gryffindor house were standing in the door way and watching the by-play. Then Harry realised something, he had indeed found two people who could fight louder then Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron seemed to be losing all control of his temper as his voice rose a few decibels as he shouted back to Ginny "you can't love him, that?! And who knows what he could be capable of, he is disgusting, I would never put it past him to take advantage, this way it saves him the trouble of holding you down!"  
  
What happened next seemed to surprise every one, but no one more then Ginny and Ron. Ginny's hand flew back and, as she leaned in to put her little frame behind it, she swung her open had at Ron with all her might.  
  
Her slap seemed to echo around the dormitory in the absolute silence that ensued. Ginny's swing knocked Ron back until he hit the wall, where he stood staring at Ginny as the red mark of her hand bloomed on the side of his face.  
  
Ginny just stared at Ron for a few moments, the colour in her checks turning an even deeper shade of red, weather from anger or embarrassment Harry couldn't tell.  
  
Then she turned round, and pushed her way through the crowds outside the door, she continued on to her own dormitory before going in and closing the door, rather more forcefully then was truly necessary.  
  
Slowly the crowd broke up, every one returning to what they were doing before this little interruption. The only three who remained where Ron, who was leaning against the wall, one hand holding himself up against the wardrobe beside him, the other raised to his check, hovering above the red flesh, where, even that far from contact, it was obviously hurting him.  
  
The other two were Harry, sitting on the edge of the bed in a daze, rerunning the past few minutes in his head, and Hermione who was looking at Ron with a look half of sympathy, the other half full of anger. Finally she walked over to Ron and pulled his hand from his check so that she could examine it.  
  
"Good, I really hope that hurt. If Ginny hadn't done it, I probably would have. I can't believe what you said to your sister, and about Harry no less"  
  
Ron just stood there looking like an abashed school child in front of Hermione's glare. "Well?" she continued, "are you going to tell us what this is all about?"  
  
Ron glared at Harry before sitting on the edge of his bed. When he saw Hermione with her eyebrows raised he took a deep breath before starting. "Well, after potions, I knew Harry loved Ginny. I couldn't believe that he hadn't told me, or anyone else, I felt that he was just using me to get to Ginny" he looked up and Harry realised that he looked slightly ashamed, perhaps when Ginny hit him he realised what an idiot he had been.  
  
"Anyway" Ron continued "after deviation, and what professor Trelawney said" at this Hermione looked questionably at Harry, who mouthed the words "tell you later"  
  
"Well, when she said that, I realised, so I went and found Ginny. When I asked her, discreetly, she said she loved Harry, so I figured that he had put her under some kind of charm, or spell"  
  
Sudden clarity hit Harry, and it felt like being hit by a bus, or maybe the Hogwarts Express. "The imperious curse, you thought I had put her under the imperious curse!"  
  
The way Ron ducked his head said enough. Harry felt numb. His best friend, who had been his best friend for over five years, thought he had put the imperious curse on someone, and on Ginny, which was even worse. Ron had thought he had used one of the three unforgivable curses.  
  
Hermione had also realised this is what Ron thought, "O Ron, how could you? How could you think that of Harry?" Ron still didn't look up as he said "I don't know, I don't know why I thought any of it, I mean, I was angry that Harry loved Ginny, and that he hadn't told me, I guess it was a bit to much."  
  
"Well, Harry said, I think we all know what happened next." He sighed and took a deep breath. "Ron?" at this Ron filched. It was obvious that Ron still wasn't one hundred percent sure that Harry wasn't some dark and terrible wizard.  
  
"Ron, I'm not sure that I can really forgive you for what you have done, but I think you realise it was a mistake." To this Ron just kind of nodded his head. Harry thought he knew how Ron must feel, as though if he tried to open his mouth to talk that he would as likely be ill.  
  
Harry took another deep breath and looked at Hermione, who looked back with impartial eyes. "Ron, I do love Ginny, and it seems that Ginny loves me. And, well I want to be with her, but I would really like you to approve"  
  
Ron's head rose and he had an amazed look on his face "you want my permission to" he gulped "date Ginny?"  
  
Harry looked him straight in the eye and replied, with all honesty "no, weather you give permission or not, I love her, more then anything I think. But I would like to be your friend as well." Ron nodded, as though he understood, and he probably did, as his hand reached out to Hermione's and she took it.  
  
Ron's nod was all Harry needed. He knew that it wasn't over yet, that there would still be problems, and that there friendship was going to be a rough one for a while. But at least that was settled, for now.  
  
* * * Later that evening * * *  
  
Harry was sitting in a chair by the fire, and around him was Ginny, who was quietly holding his hand. No one had deemed to question either of them about there feelings for each other or about their relationship, afraid to receive the same treatment that Ron had got.  
  
Also there were Ron, sitting in a chair opposite, and doing is best not to look either Harry or Ginny in the eye, even though the palm mark of Ginny's slap had been removed by a quick charm from Hermione, who was sitting in Ron's lap. Harry suspected that Hermione had left a little of the sting on Ron's check as a reminder to watch himself.  
  
There was also a fair number of the Gryffindors around them, from all years, though the majority was made up of those who were in the divination tower when professor Trelawney had given her prediction.  
  
Harry had decided that it was best to tell everyone about what happened during the divination lesson, and, as professor Dumbledore had suggested, crush any rumours.  
  
"Ok, for those of you who weren't there. Quite simply, during our divination lesson earlier, professor Trelawney went into a trance and made a prediction, the difference being that she has made one like this before, and it came true." Harry took a drink of water from the glass on the table next to him. By now he had every ones complete attention.  
  
"Anyway, she gave a prediction, and it went 'The white light. It will come from the one who fights, he who lives. It will come and it will burn bright. Its power shall be known throughout the land. It shall come, and he who lives will give himself to the white fire, and it shall consume him'" he paused here while everyone gave muffled gasps.  
  
Before anyone could fire off any questions he continued. "Anyway, I went and talked to professor Dumbledore and he said that we need not worry. So I am not. The headmaster knows about it and so it will be dealt with. No questions"  
  
With this the rest of the Gryffindor house moved away to leave Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione sitting quietly by the fire. When she was sure that no one else was around to over hear, Hermione asked, "So what did Dumbledore really say?"  
  
Harry knew that the question was coming and so answered, "he reckons that it means some sort of sacrifice, that I will 'give my self to the white fire'. But he did say not to worry about it." Harry had spent the few hours since the events in the dormitory thinking about a problem and now he had come to a decision.  
  
"But, he also gave me some books" he looked at his three friends. "You cant tell anybody about them, no one, not your friends, not the professors, not even the headmaster" they all looked at one another, slightly shocked at how secret these books must be. Slowly they all nodded their agreement.  
  
Harry slowly pulled one of the books from out of his bag, which he had brought down and put behind his feet. "These books contain spells and curses that are so powerful that they are restricted to wizards of the order of Merlin second class and up only. The headmaster said that if we get found with them we would all end up in prison."  
  
The others looked absolutely shocked. Finally it was Ginny who asked the question Harry was waiting for "why would professor Dumbledore give you books with spells like that?" it was Ron, much to Harry's surprise that answered the question.  
  
"So he can fight Voldemort, so he can fight him and his army. It's a war, and Harry needs to be properly armed" this words chilled all of them. Harry added, "Not just me, you as well, professor Dumbledore said that this is a time when we need our friends, so I need you. We all need to be able to fight."  
  
They just sat there for what seemed like hours in silence until Hermione broke the silence. "So we find somewhere to practise, then we train for the war"  
* * * * * * * * * *  
ER - Ron was indeed pissed. I hope that you enjoyed seeing him like that, and they way I cooled him down.  
  
Wquad - More? Here it is  
  
Mum - Hehe thanks. I try with the editing, and now seem to have an army of beta readers, but no one is perfect. Except Laura. Chapter five is above :- )  
  
Pudadingding - Thanks! But don't worry, I got more then just the fourth chapter. So watch this space. But you are right when you say typing and thinking of Laura is hard to do, but I do my best!  
Please hit the blue button and leave your massage! 


	6. A Surprise

Disclaimer - I don't own any characters or places, though the story is mine. If I owned more I would not be posting on this site, cause it would not be a fan fiction! To any other fan fiction authors out there who spot examples of their work here, be proud, as I only borrow from the best!  
  
A/N - ok, chapter five is here. I hope that you will review. After all the time it takes for an author to write a story, what are a few minutes to leave your thoughts?  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter six - A surprise -  
  
The next few days went passed without much notice. There where no more truth potions and no more predictions, so all In all it was not a bad remainder to the week. Finally came Friday lunchtime, which found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor house table in the great hall, along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Well, only one more lesson to go till the weekend."  
  
"Yeah, thank god for that, though it is going to be the best lesson of the week"  
  
Ginny sat there and tried to work out what lesson Ron and Harry were talking about, finally she gave up and asked Hermione. "What lesson have you got then? I can't think"  
  
Hermione gave a small smile before replying "its our first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, with professor Dumbledore. We missed the other one because it was on Monday, when we arrived here."  
  
Ron and Harry turned to Ginny and Hermione with a grin. "Yeah, it's going to be great, ay harry?"  
  
Harry smiled, it was nice to have Ron back to usual, or mostly, he was still rather cautious around Ginny, and doubly so around both Harry and Ginny. "Yeah, but don't forget about afterwards"  
  
Harry was referring to the agreement that the four of them had made. After telling them that professor Dumbledore planned extra Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons for Harry, Ron and Hermione, as well as a few others, they had agreed, after Harry and Hermione Pestered Ron, into talking to professor Dumbledore about including Ginny in the Extra lessons.  
  
Also they planned to ask the headmaster to give them use of a classroom once or twice a week so that the four of them could practice the spells in the books provided by professor Dumbledore.  
  
Ron was not happy about the inclusion of Ginny into the lessons; Privately Harry felt that Ron did not like his younger sister entering what was before a very private group.  
  
Though all Ron would say was that he did not like the idea of Ginny learning those kinds of spells. He gave up when Ginny had given him a rather frosty stare.  
  
Ron looked a little confused for a moment before realisation dawned on him "yeah, I know. But I still think the lesson will be great, I mean, professor Dumbledore as Defence against the dark arts teacher, how cool!"  
  
Finally when they had all eaten lunch they set of for their lessons. Ginny to Care of Magical Creatures, and Harry, Ron and Hermione to Defence against the Dark Arts.  
  
When they reached the class room they found they were to be sharing these lessons with the Ravenclaws. The rest of the Gryffindors were already there, and Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived just in time.  
  
The door opened and Harry realised that this was the room in which he had found the mirror of Erised in his first year, the mirror that would show his greatest, most heartfelt desires. They all walked into the room, which, once inside, Harry could easily attribute to professor Dumbledore.  
  
It had that messy, yet extremely warm and homey feel that was prevalent in the headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore was standing behind the desk at the front of the room and so Harry walked and sat at the front of the class.  
  
Ron took the seat on his right, Hermione taking the one on Ron's right. Neville surprised the entire class by sitting on the only other seat at the front, on Harry's left side.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at them, before turning his attention to the remainder of the class. "Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Before we start the lesson I would like to clear up a few misconceptions that seem to have arisen among the other years. I am taking over these lessons, but I will only be teaching about half of them."  
  
"The other half will be taught by the other teachers. The reasons behind this are two fold. The first being that I don't have time to teach all day and every day. Its sad I know, as that is the reason I am here, but we all have responsibilities" when he said this Harry had the feeling that professor Dumbledore was talking to him more then anyone else.  
  
"The other reason is that you will get the chance to learn a broader range, as each professor will undoubtedly focus on there particular area of study, as well as you receiving a variety of teaching techniques."  
  
The students did not seem to happy with the idea of having to study with the other teachers, most notably professor Snape.  
  
"Right then, this year I have a lot planned, so I will require your full attention at all times. Now, we are going to start with useful little charm for protecting your self for enemy spells."  
  
"Now then, raise your wands, like this" professor Dumbledore held his wand out straight in front of him. "Now twirl your wand so that the bottom remains in the same position, and the tip makes a complete circle, anti- clockwise."  
  
He twirled his wand, and then he gestured for the rest of the class to try. When they all seemed happy with the movement, professor Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Now, as you twirl your wand you need to say the word 'Contego' and with luck you should see a faint blue glean in front of you."  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked around the class, obviously searching for a student to demonstrate. "Mr. Longbottom, if you would please" Neville looked at the headmaster as though he had just grown wrings and started breathing fire.  
  
Sensing Neville's obvious reluctance to demonstrate, Dumbledore once again indicated to come up to the front, adding, "it will be quite alright, please". Neville took a deep breath, stood up, and walked round to behind the teacher's desk.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Neville and indicated for him to take a place opposite him behind the desk. "Now then, what I would like you to do Mr. Longbottom is to per fore the charm as I demonstrated, and then I will test it, by firing a simple curse at it."  
  
At these words Neville turned as white as a sheet. Poor Neville, Harry thought, first Snape trying to poison him, now he is faced with being blasted by the headmaster.  
  
Neville stood stock still, drew in a deep breath, and, as Harry was nearest he though he heard Neville utter a quick prayer. Then he held out his wand, looked to the headmaster, who nodded in return, before twirling his wand and uttering the incantation. "Contego"  
  
What happened next stunned the entire class. Around Neville appeared a brilliant blue sphere, and as soon has he had uttered the charm, Dumbledore made his strike. His wand shot down has his voice thundered the word "Everbero". The curse hit Neville's shield with such violence that harry believed Neville must have been blasted through the wall.  
  
Neville's shield flared a bright and brilliant blue before disappearing, but Neville was still standing, perfectly still and untouched.  
  
Harry looked around the room, and then he noticed Hermione's shocked face. "What's wrong Hermione? You look like you have just seen a ghost."  
  
"That spell wasn't a simple curse, that spell could knock a full grown dragon to its back" she looked at hard at him "if you had used that in the first task you would have sent that Norwegian ridgeback back to Norway!"  
  
As her words seeped in, Harry realised that Dumbledore was looking at Neville with a look of true pride, and was applauding loudly. "Well done Mr. Longbottom, that is a truly powerful shield you have there, Frank would have been very proud."  
  
At the mention of his father's name, Neville face flushed full of pain, before passing through resignation and pride. He took his seat, and for Harry saw him sit up straight and proud.  
  
Dumbledore seemed pleased at Neville's new found pride and confidence, and turning to the class, he addressed them all again. "Now, you will spend the rest of the lesson trying your shield charms. If you think that your shield is strong enough you may allow one of your fellow students to test it, but using only grade one curses or hexes."  
  
So the class spent the rest of the lesson making shields, and learning how to knock them down. By the end of the lesson, only three of the students had managed to avoid being hit by one curse or another.  
  
Hermione, who predictably, had managed to get her shield right first time, and though no spells got through it, Harry privately thought that it probably wouldn't stand up to any grade two spells, and defiantly not to any grade three.  
  
Harry had also managed to make a shield, and his was quite a powerful one, not nearly as powerful as Neville's, but still it managed to withstand any grade one spells with ease.  
  
And Neville's shield, which never faltered for a moment. After Professor Dumbledore's display, Neville was the only one whose shield was allowed to be tested with stronger spells. After every student in the class had fired their strongest curses at Neville, he still stood untouched inside his shining blue sphere.  
  
Soon the lesson was drawing to a close, and as the students prepared to leave, professor Dumbledore addressed them one last time. "Now then, in the light of the danger that we all now find ourselves in, I have agreed to more advanced classes of Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons. These will be held in here twice a week, Monday and Thursday for an hour, starting at seven o'clock after dinner."  
  
He paused to see every student looking at him, giving him his or her complete attention. "Now, these lessons are only open to a very small number, though that may increase in the future, for now, you may all go, with the exception of, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger.and Neville Longbottom"  
  
At the last name, the room erupted. Harry, who was standing next to Neville, pushed his chin up, and when Neville turned to him and asked "why me? I can't cast even simple spells, how will I do harder ones?" Harry answered in all honesty.  
  
"After the shield charm you managed to erect, I would be surprised if you were not included."  
  
The rest of the class left, discussing how amazing the lesson was. "Way more cool then I ever guessed" Harry heard Dean say to Seamus. The four who where left walked up to stand in front of professor Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Well done Neville. That was a truly amazing shield. As I said, your farther would have been very proud." At this complement Neville just ducked his head, though Harry could see that he was blushing a deep and vivid red.  
  
"Now then, the Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts classes will start the week after next, on the Monday night. I expect to see you all here, seven on the dot." He smiled at them before adding, "now enjoy your weekend." Neville turned to go, but as he realised the other three were standing still, he looked questionably at Harry.  
  
"Its ok Neville, Ron, Hermione and I would like a few words with the headmaster." Neville smiled and acknowledged him with "Ok Harry, then I will see you in the common room later" and then he turned and left, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and asked, "So what can I do for you three then?" Harry replied, "Well, actually there is two things" Dumbledore looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "And what are they?"  
  
Harry took a breath, and answered, "well first, we would like for Ginny to be included in the Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons." This seemed to take professor Dumbledore by surprise, as he inquired further "Ginny? You mean Ginny Weasley?"  
  
"Yes, that Ginny" Harry answered, somewhat meekly. Dumbledore looked at him with those piercing eyes and asked, "We would like her included?" Harry seemed to understand what the headmaster was asking and replied after a breath "I would like her included".  
  
That seemed to be what professor Dumbledore was waiting for, for as Harry said it he smiled once again and nodded. "Very well, she is also welcome. Now, the other thing you wanted?"  
  
"Well sir, we would like somewhere to be able to practise, er, certain spells." Dumbledore understood that they were referring to the spells contained within the books he had given to Harry. "And who is we? I assume you mean Mr. Weasley and Miss granger here."  
  
Harry took a really deep breath this time. He needed to tell the headmaster, but was afraid what he would think. "And Ginny sir." Dumbledore thought about this, and then replied "very well, you may have the use of this room, in the evenings after dinner. Obviously that does not include Mondays or Thursdays."  
  
Harry was very pleased with this result, and thanked the headmaster profusely before he left, followed by Ron and Hermione.  
  
When they got to the portrait hole, they Hermione gave the password and they entered. There was obviously some sort of party going on, and after a few enquires, the three of them managed to discover that it was a party to celebrate Neville's performance in the Defence Against the Dark Arts Lesson. And his inclusion in the Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts course.  
  
After patting Neville on the back a few times the three of them made there way over to where Ginny was sitting by the fire so that they could tell her the good news.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
A/N - I know that there was a twist in that chapter. Neville doing something right, who would have guessed it?  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dhiana - Glad you like it, I will try to update as often as possible, but please bear with me.  
  
Sew2100 - Thank you.  
  
Wquad - :-)  
  
Pudadingding - Yeah, nice, er, maybe you should drink less lemsip? And when do I stop thinking of her?! 


	7. Discoveries

Disclaimer - All Characters and locations are owned by J. K. Rowling, as are a few miscellaneous items and objects. The plot is owned by myself, though due credit is given to all those who's work has inspired me. To any other fan fiction authors out there who spot examples of their work here, be proud, as I only borrow from the best!  
  
A/N - well, I have finally finished chapter seven, aren't you all proud? Please review!  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter Seven - Discoveries -  
  
As the weeks went on, and Halloween drew closer, the lessons all seemed to step up their levels. In transfiguration, the students were leaning how to combat animagus. In potions they were leaning antidotes and the best way to combat poisons. The hardest, most intense lessons were Defence Against the Dark Arts. The Only Thing more complained about was the Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons, which were continuing at a regular pace.  
  
The Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons now included a total of 23 students, and were always taken by at least two Professors. Normally this was professor Dumbledore, assisted by one of the other professors, normally a head of house.  
  
After the First week of these High Powered lessons, Madam Pomfrey had announced that she would prefer the other Professors to treat any non critical injury, as she seemed to receive many students that had been hit by one curse or another, sometimes three or four simultaneously.  
  
Then it was the day before Halloween, and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny where all in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom practising some of the spells from the Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons.  
  
Ron and Hermione were facing of each other, trying to put holes into each other's shields. They were both creating harder shields then the first lesson, but they where still not strong enough to stop some of the curses coming their way.  
  
Ginny was practising a spell that professor Dumbledore had taught them, one to give a slight power of levitation. She was using the spell to try to raise her self enough to touch the ceiling, but so far had only managed to raise a meter of the ground before she lost her concentration and came plummeting back down.  
  
Harry was not paying any attention to this however. He sat to one side and was engrossed in one of the books gifted to him by professor Dumbledore. The book, 'Wandless magic and its uses' seemed very useful to Harry. So he read on.  
  
Wandless magic can be put to many uses, but one of the more common and practical uses is to give an advantage during a fight, allowing a wizard or witch to distract there enemy while using there wands to curse, or can be used to summon a wand back to its owner if it was dropped.  
  
Many wizards and witches cannot perform Wandless magic of any form, but those that can use it can perform just about any known spell. One of the few spells that most people can perform is the apparation spell, allowing one to move between points instantaneously.  
  
To test for the ability for wand less magic, you must first think of a spell that you can cast with ease, one with which you are greatly familiar. Then think about performing that spell, but don't say the words of use your wand. If the spell is successful, you can try more unknown spells. WARNING - Great caution should be taken when performing Wandless magic, and all spells should be well practiced before major use!  
  
At this point Ron came over with Hermione and Ginny. "Hay, what you reading? I thought we came here to practice".  
  
Harry decided to test the book, as that would be answer enough, if he could do it. Harry thought for a moment, a spell with which I am greatly familiar? All of a sudden it came to him. A spell he had practiced over and over, till he could do it perfectly every time.  
  
At this point the other three had a shock when one of Hermione's books shot out of her open bag on the other side of the room and right into Harry's hand. The look on the faces of his three friends told Harry that he had indeed accomplished in answering Ron's question.  
  
Hermione was the first of the three to recover. "What is that book?" she asked Harry. "This? Its one of the ones professor Dumbledore gave to me." With this he handed to book to Hermione, and looked at the one he had summoned from her bag.  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione with open shock and asked "Charms and potions for the active witch prevent pregnancy! Hermione, what are you doing with this?!" Hermione went a bright red and snatched the book back. She stuffed it back into her bag, but nether neither Harry nor Ginny missed the look she shot to Ron, nor the shrug he gave her in return.  
  
"It seems that my darling brother and Hermione are getting up to no good" Ginny said, with a slight hint in her voice of the delight she felt knowing that one of her best friends and her brother were getting up to mischief.  
  
"Anyway" Hermione continued, "What is this book? 'Wandless magic and its uses'?" she looked to Harry, and then asked the obvious question. "You can perform Wandless magic?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders. "So it would seem, the book says that if I can do that spell" At which point he summoned the book back from Hermione, "then I should be able to perform most others, though I will need some practise."  
  
Harry decided that since he could perform the summoning charm without a wand, it would be logical that he should be able to perform the banishing charm too. But logic holds no sway where magic is concerned when all Harry managed to accomplish was to make the book twitch and fall out his hands and to the floor.  
  
"Lots and lots of practice"  
  
They spent the rest of the evening trying to perform Wandless spells. Hermione was exceptionally disappointed when she could not perform a single Wandless spell, which meant that it seemed she did not have the ability. Nether, it seemed, did Ron, though the four of them where a little surprised when Ginny Managed to perform a Wandless transfiguration, though it was very small and also incomplete, it showed that she had the ability.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the evening alternating between helping his friends try and perform a Wandless spell and practising his banishing charm. By the time the four of the decided to call it a night, he had managed to just about complete it, though his aim was still a little out, and he was just as likely to hit one of the three friends as he was to get the book onto the table that was his target.  
  
When they were finally finished and ready to go Hermione and Harry cast a few spells to put the desks back into the middle of the room, lined up facing the front of the class room, before they all left together.  
  
After a few minutes they arrived outside the common room. "Password?" they were challenged. "Lions pride" Ginny supplied, and the painting nodded with a smile, before swinging forward to allow them to enter the common room.  
  
As they reached the top of the stairs Harry and Ginny moved off slightly to let Ron and Hermione say a proper good night to each other. Ginny looked to Harry, and he noticed that she had a glint in her eye, one that meant she was planning some mischief.  
  
"Why don't we have a go at that?" she asked Harry quietly, she leaned forward so that her face was a bare few inches from Harry's. His breath caught in his throat as he leaned in towards her, but before they could close the gap any more Ron and Hermione broke of and Ron came over and grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him up to there dorm.  
  
Once changed into his nightwear, Harry lay in his bed, thinking of Ginny. God, she is so beautiful. And we were so close to kissing, I hate Ron! He lay there awake for at least an hour before sleep finally over took him.  
  
* Meanwhile in the girls dormitory *  
  
Ginny lay in her bed, her covers pulled up tight to her chin. He is so gorgeous. Why did I have to do it? It was bad enough having a crush on him, but to fall in love? And I was so close, I almost kissed him! And he leaned in, damn I hate Ron!  
  
In the dormitory, a beautiful red head lay in her bed, covers pulled up, thinking of a certain black haired boy, who, unknown to her, was also dwelling on her. She lay there for an hour before sleep finally clamed her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N - first I am sorry that it has been a while since I have updated, but I have been on stage performing recently, and haven't had time to write, then Microsoft word crashed! I had the story read to go except for the author notes and review replies, but couldn't open the file! Well, it's all sorted now, so hopefully it will be updated quicker in future. Also sorry for the shorter chapter, but it was hard to write at first, but I promise it will get better!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shdurrani - I haven't forgotten! Its here now, sorry for the delay. I intend to finish this story, cause I know how annoying it is to read one that's never finished, but cant say how long it will be.  
  
Ian - See the reply above! Its here now!  
  
Wquad - :-)  
  
Pudadingding - Well, some of us do try to update every now and then. :p although this one did take its time. I hope you finish you new Harry Potter/Sailor moon cross fic. Though I don't follow sailor moon it is off to a good start!  
  
Please Review! 


	8. Halloween

Disclaimer - All Characters and locations are owned by J. K. Rowling, as are a few miscellaneous items and objects. The plot is owned by myself, though due credit is given to all those who's work has inspired me. To any other fan fiction authors out there who spot examples of their work here, be proud, as I only borrow from the best!  
  
Full thanks goes to my two amazing beta readers, my perfect girlfriend Laura, who points out all my mistakes, and her best friend Sarah, whose contribution I have yet to work out.  
  
A/N - I did say that this chapter would be slightly longer, to make up for the short one last time, but it turned out a bit longer than I planned. Please review!  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter Eight - Halloween -  
The Following day dawned clear and bright. Harry awoke with the dawn, and since it was a Saturday, decided to head down to the Quidditch pitch for a bit of a practise.  
  
He got dressed into his Quidditch robes, grabbed his Firebolt, and left the dormitory. He walked through the deserted common room and then through the rest of the school. It seemed abandoned, apart from the few house elves that were just polishing the suits of armour.  
  
Finally arriving at the Quidditch pitch, Harry mounted his Firebolt and took off. He sped around the pitch, doing laps from one end to the other, pushing his broom to go faster and faster.  
  
After twenty laps he decided he needed a bit more of a challenge so started performing loops and barrel rolls while completing the laps. He completed another ten, before deciding to up the level just a little more.  
  
Harry landed at the edge of the pitch, and, leaning his Firebolt against the stadium wall, he vanished into the referee's office, and returned carrying the case containing the Quidditch balls.  
  
Harry considered realising the golden snitch but after a moments thought decided against it. He would prefer not to spend all day looking for the small and rather hard to spot, golden ball. Instead he released the two Bludgers, jumped onto his broom, and took off.  
  
He spent the next fifteen minutes flying around the pitch dodging the Bludgers, which, since he was the only person in the stadium, went after Harry exclusively. Deciding to make his game a little more interesting, Harry quickly scanned the area around the pitch, and, finding it empty, Wandlessly summoned the bright red Quaffle into his hands.  
  
Harry finally had his work cut out for him, as he had to keep ducking and dodging to avoid being hit by the Bludgers while trying to put the Quaffle through one of the golden hoops at the far ends of the stadium.  
  
After about two and a half hours of flying Harry saw Ron walk onto the pitch, and noticed the look on his best friends face when Ron realised that Harry was not only trying to score spectacular long range goals interspaced with twists, turns, loops and dives, but was also avoiding the sole attention of two Bludgers.  
  
Ron motioned for Harry to land and caught the Quaffle as Harry passed it to him and returned it to the Quidditch case. Ron then proceeded to assist Harry in catching and storing the two Bludgers.  
  
When they had returned the case to the referee's office, Harry and Ron proceeded to walk slowly back to the castle. "So what where you doing up there with the Quaffle and TWO Bludgers chasing you around? Trying to kill yourself?"  
  
Harry couldn't stifle his laugh at what Ron was saying. "You know, you sound just like Hermione!" Ron stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Harry. "Ok, I get the point" Ron said, "but you still should tell me what you where doing."  
  
Harry thought about it for a moment. He wasn't really sure what he was doing. At first he planned on training for Gryffindors first Quidditch match of the year that was taking place next week, but once he had gotten into the air, the match had flown out of his head.  
  
"I guess I just wanted a work out. I didn't want to have to hunt around for the snitch so I decided to go with the Bludgers instead."  
  
"You call that a work out? You where flying so fast that I was starting to get a headache trying to follow you! And you were really tempting fate with those dives"  
  
Harry turned to Ron, but before he could say anything Ron stopped him by lifting his hand. "Ok ok. I know, enough preaching"  
  
They had reached the entrance hall to the castle when Harry realised that he did not know what Ron was doing at the Quidditch pitch. Ron told him that he had been sent out to look for Harry by Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"I got up and saw that your bed was empty, I assumed you where in the common room, but when I got down there I realised you weren't there. Ginny and Hermione were sitting at a table giggling about something, so I asked if they had seen you, when I explained that you weren't in the dormitory I got sent out on a wild goose chase."  
  
Ron Paused and looked at Harry before amending "or should that be a wild Harry chase?"  
  
They continued to discuss Quidditch and the upcoming game against the Hufflepuffs until they reached the Gryffindor common room, where they split up. Ron headed over to the Table at which Hermione was seated while Harry headed up to the Dormitory and into the bathroom to have a shower.  
  
After his shower, Harry felt much more revitalised, and decided that after his physical exercise that morning he would take an hour or two to sit and read. After he had finished getting dressed, he went to his trunk and took out one of the books he had brought in Diagon ally before he left to Hogwarts this year.  
  
He would have read one of the books Dumbledore had given to him, but by unspoken agreement, none of the four friends would take one of those books out into plain sight.  
  
They would only read them in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom when they were practising, or in their beds at night after casting an unmoveable charm on the drapes.  
  
Harry took his book, 'One Hundred and One curses and Hexes for the endangered Wizard' into the common room and sat in one of the big upholstered chairs by the windows.  
  
Normally Harry would have sat by the fireplace but, due to the warm weather outside, he decided that he did not want to get all hot and sweaty sitting in front of the roaring fire.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny came over and joined him. Hermione was also engrossed in a book, 'Practical Magic for the House Witch'. Harry decided that it was about time to confront Hermione about the string of books she had been reading, including 'The Essential Magic Cookery Book' and 'Cleaning Charms, Remove all those ground in Stains'.  
  
Not to mention the book that Harry had summoned from her bag last night. 'Charms and potions for the active witch, prevent pregnancy' definitely was not a bit of light bedtime reading that you can just pull out of the library.  
  
"Hermione, I hate to ask this question, but why are you reading all these books? I mean, 'Practical Magic for the House Witch' is not something that can really be used against Voldemort."  
  
"Unless you throw it at him" Ron added.  
  
Hermione shoot Ron an aggravated glance, before turning to Harry. "The war wont go on forever, and when it is finished I would like to live the rest of my life. So I am getting prepared."  
  
The rest of the friends just looked at her, and they all decided that is was probably better not to push the subject to far. So Harry returned his attention to his book, as did Hermione, while Ginny and Ron Got down to a game of Wizards Chess.  
  
After a few hours Harry decided it was about time for lunch. Hermione had already finished her book and was now working on a piece of potions homework. Ron and Ginny Had already finished one game of chess, with Ron coming out the winner, but only just, and now were playing a second game, but this time it looked like Ginny might just beat Ron.  
  
Harry stood up, and told his three friends that he was going to go down to the kitchens to get some lunch and agreed to bring back enough for the four of them. Harry left through the portrait hole and headed down to the entrance hall.  
  
He headed down one of the side passages till he came upon the painting of the fruit bowl. He reached up and tickled the pair, to revel the doorway though which he passed.  
  
The kitchen was a hive of activity with the house elves all running around trying to prepare the feast for that evening. Harry had hardly got into the room when a voice rang out. "Harry Potter sir! Its so good of you to come see Dobby!"  
  
"Er, yeah. Hi Dobby. How are you doing?"  
  
"I is doing fine Harry Potter sir, I is being kept busy, what with the feast tonight and all."  
  
"I am glad to hear you are happy, er, if its not to much of a problem, would it be possible to have some lunch, for four?"  
  
With that question Dobby jumped up, and suddenly there was a swarm of house elves running around. Within five minutes Harry was holding two huge picnic baskets, containing sandwiches, sausage rolls, scotch eggs and cold meats, as well as a couple of bottles of drink, pumpkin juice and fresh apple and orange.  
  
Harry said farewell to Dobby, reminding him that he was welcome to come and visit any time he wanted, and left the kitchens. Harry headed back up to the Gryffindor common room, and, when he arrived, he set the two baskets down on the table next to the one on which Ron and Ginny were playing chess.  
  
Harry quickly studied the board, and although he was most certainly not a great chess player, not by any stretch of the imagination, even he could see that Ron was going to lose. He was down to his king, along with a single rook and a single pawn.  
  
Where as Ginny still had two rooks, a bishop, five pawns and a knight, along with her king. "Hay Ron, what happened? When I left the game was fairly level, now it looks like you couldn't even beat me!"  
  
Ron just looked at Harry with a look of disgust, while Ginny explained. "Hermione started whispering in his ear just after you had left, it didn't take long for him to start losing pieces left right and centre."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. "That's why she's not here?" he asked. "Yeah, she headed back to her dormitory to save Ron any greater embarrassment." Harry nodded and then headed up to the sixth year girls dormitory.  
  
When he reached the top of the stairs, Harry knocked on the dormitory door, which was opened by Lavender.  
  
"Er, could I see Hermione please?" Harry asked.  
  
Lavender broke down in giggles as she called Hermione, and when she reached the door lavender asked, "so you got some sort of rota going? Ron one day, Harry the next?" Hermione just smiled faintly and winked before walking through the door and closing it behind her.  
  
"Lunch" Harry explained, and they both headed back down to the common room were Ron and Ginny, after finishing there game, with a resounding win to Ginny, had opened the baskets and set lunch up on the two tables.  
  
The four friends sat there for an hour eating lunch, discussing the teachers and lessons, along with Quidditch and the Halloween feast.  
  
When they had finished they put all the plates back into the baskets which Ron had the honour of returning to the kitchens. While Ron was returning the baskets to the kitchens, Harry went up to his dormitory, where he picked up the book on Wandless magic along with one of the other books that professor Dumbledore had given to him and headed back to the common room.  
  
He gestured to Ginny and Hermione with a clenched fist, one of the signs that they had developed over the last month, a sign that meant he was heading to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom to practise. Hermione returned the sign with a nod of her head, acknowledgement of his intentions.  
  
Carrying the book, Harry entered the room and cast a locking charm on the door. It would not be particularly hard charm to brake, but it would give him advanced warning of someone trying to enter.  
  
Harry concentrated and then cast another charm, Wandless this time, to move the desks against the wall. Harry was rather pleased with himself when he managed to complete the movement without any complications.  
  
Harry spent the next few hours practising. He started by repeatedly summoning one of the books to him, before sending it flying away. He found that if he used a slight gesture with one of his hands, he could send the book further and with more force.  
  
Once he had mastered the technique with the book, Harry tried it with one of the desks. Unfortunately he did not manage to do it very well, though he did manage to make an awful amount of noise when the desk crashed to the floor.  
  
Harry held his breath and listened to see if anyone would come to investigate the noise, but luckily no one did. Harry decided it was probably a good idea to cast a silencing charm around the room, and after a few unsuccessful attempts at casting it Wandlessly, Harry took out his wand to cast it.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the afternoon practising with the desks, and by five o'clock he had managed to increase his success rate from one in a hundred to two out of three. Though half of the ones which he managed to do where very weak, and the force would not do much to move a grown man.  
  
Harry Wandlessly returned the desks to their original positions before gathering up his two books. He removed the silencing charm, then, just as he was about the remove the locking charm, he decided to try it Wandless.  
  
Harry had used the unlocking charm many times over his five years at Hogwarts, usually to get into places he knew he should not be. Harry concentrated hard on the lock and then envisioned himself casting 'Alohomora' onto it.  
  
He was immensely pleased when there echoed a click from the lock, signifying the fact that the charm was successful.  
  
Harry was very pleased with his own progresses in Wandless magic, in less than twenty four hours he had managed to learn not only Wandless summoning, which he could do perfectly every attempt, but had also mastered Wandless banishing as well, with which he was almost as proficient at as summoning.  
  
Harry had also managed to Wandless magic to create a force, which was what he used to move the desks. This he decided, could be quite useful as a weapon, which is how it was described in the other book he had brought with him.  
  
It said that using a force, rather then attempting to use a banishing charm or such, would mean that the opponent would not be able to offer much resistance, and, with a little practise, the caster could refine it enough that with accuracy he could use it to fight a person as though kicking or punching, yet from a distance.  
  
And now he had just managed to cast the unlocking charm Wandlessly. Harry hoped that with practise, he would be proficient with most low-level charms by Christmas.  
  
When he got back Gryffindor tower, Harry returned the books to the bottom of his trunk, which he then locked with another spell, though the presence of Dean and Seamus in the Dormitory prevented him from attempting to perform it Wandlessly.  
  
Harry then went back to the common room and joined Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were ready to go down to the feast.  
  
When they entered the great hall the friends could tell without a doubt that it was Halloween. There were literally hundreds of pumpkins floating around the room, every one carved with a face and holding a candle.  
  
There where already about half the students in the great hall, so the four of them sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the rest of the students to join the feast.  
  
When they were all there and all seated, Dumbledore stood up and announced that the feast was to begin. With a sharp clap of his hands, the food appeared on the table. It seemed that the insides of all the floating pumpkins did not go to waist, as at least three quarters of the dishes served contained pumpkin of some form or other.  
  
Pumpkin pie, pumpkin sugar cakes and even pumpkin sauce for the pork chops.  
  
When everyone had finished eating and the plates had vanished from the tables, professor Dumbledore rose from his seat to address the gathered school.  
  
"Now, I have an announcement to make. As some of you are aware, there is going to be another Yule ball this year. It is to take place on Christmas day, and will start from seven that evening. I am afraid that the ball is only open to years four and up, that is unless you are invited by an older pupil."  
  
Harry noticed that Ron had mouthed something to Hermione, and that she had nodded back, and by the way they were both smiling he guessed that he had asked her to the ball, and she had accepted.  
  
Harry then had a quick look in Ginny's direction, to see her looking at him. He turned back to professor Dumbledore as he continued.  
  
"Now, as some of you are wondering, the reason this Yule ball was not announced at the beginning of term is that a few security points had yet to have been fully sorted out, and were only completed earlier this week."  
  
"For those of you who require new dress robes, there is quite a nice little shop in Hogsmead, and any of you may return home at the beginning of the holidays to allow you to make your purchases."  
  
Harry noticed that Ginny was no longer smiling, and was in fact looking rather unhappy, and would not meet his eye. Harry suspected that it happened to do with the fact that Ginny had more then outgrown her old dress robes.  
  
It also stemmed from the fact that she did not have enough money to buy new ones, but Harry had already considered that point had was already working on a plan to fix the problem.  
  
Professor had obviously finished his announcement and ended the Halloween feast with "Off to bed with you all. Pleasant dreams."  
  
They all headed back to the Gryffindor tower, and then while Hermione and Ron said good night, Harry pulled Ginny of to the side. "Ginny, er, would you, I mean if you want, I was wondering" Harry took a deep breath whist Ginny tried hard not to giggle. "Ginny, would you go to the ball with me?"  
  
"I would love to Harry" but then her smile faltered "but I don't have any dress robes, and mum said that they cost to much to be able to buy any at the moment, even second hand ones."  
  
"Don't worry about that Gin, I have it all planned."  
  
Ginny was so thrilled at hearing Harry call her Gin that it took a moment for what he said to sink in. "No Harry! You cant, I wont let you!"  
  
"Won't let?" Harry asked with some amusement "Well, how about I buy them as you Christmas present?"  
  
Ginny thought this over, and then added a condition. "Only if they don't cost to much, I wont let you spend all your money on me." To this Harry just smiled. Looking over at Ron and Hermione, who were still engrossed in the good night kiss, Ginny turned back to harry with a small smile playing around her lips.  
  
"Well Harry, want to try what they are enjoying so much?" Harry did not answer, he simply lent down to kiss her. Their lips had barley brushed when Harry was grabbed from behind by Ron and dragged up to his dormitory. The last thing he saw was Ginny blowing him a good night kiss.  
  
* * * * * A/N - Well, there it is folks. Please Review, any review is welcome, the more the merrier. Also, if you would like to receive an e-mail when I update, leave your name and e-mail address in a review.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pudadingding - Sorry about not sending it to you, I did send it to Laura, but forgot you, can you believe that?! I forgot you, opps! :-)  
  
Lourdes - Thank you, I aim to please, and am glad to hear that you are enjoying this fic. I try to update regularly, normally ever Monday, but if you would like, I can send you an e-mail to let you know when it is updated. 


	9. Quidditch

Disclaimer - All Characters and locations are owned by J. K. Rowling, as are a few miscellaneous items and objects. The plot is owned by myself, though due credit is given to all those who's work has inspired me. To any other fan fiction authors out there who spot examples of their work here, be proud, as I only borrow from the best!  
  
Full thanks goes to my two amazing beta readers, my perfect girlfriend Laura, who points out all my mistakes, and her best friend Sarah, whose contribution I have yet to work out.  
  
A/N - Yet another long Chapter, hope you like it. Please review!  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter Nine - Quidditch -  
The week passed quite uneventfully, although with a few exceptions. There were the usual lessons, interspaced with the new Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons.  
  
The one thing that did seem a little different was that Neville was doing magnificently well in both the Defence Against the Dark Arts and the Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons.  
  
Everybody was more then slightly surprised to discover that Neville was now one of the top students in these lessons.  
  
The only other student who could threaten one of Neville's shields or risk standing in the way of one of Neville's curses was Harry, though this wasn't much of a surprise to anybody.  
  
The biggest surprise came on Friday morning; at this time Gryffindors had double potions with professor Snape along with the Slytherins.  
  
It was about halfway through the second period, and most of the class were already surprised that Neville had not yet managed to either melt or explode his caldron, in fact, as far as Harry could tell, Neville's potion was exactly what it was supposed to be.  
  
Professor Snape was a little sour, no doubt aided by the fact that he had not yet had a chance to bully Neville over his potion.  
  
The big moment came when Draco's potion, which was brewing on the table just beside Harry's, started to pop and fizz, much to Draco's contestation, and Harry's amusement, because the recipe said nothing about popping or fizzing.  
  
When, with huge sparks, Draco's potion exploded, professor Snape came over, and taking one look at the now puce Draco Malfoy, turned on Harry.  
  
"I saw you drop those bat fangs into Mr Malfoy's potion. You will serve detention; see me at the end of the lesson to arrange it.  
  
Now this is where everything changed, as, up to this point, things were running verily predictably. What started it was Neville turning on professor Snape.  
  
"Harry did not drop anything into Malfoy's potion, I don't know what you saw, but it wasn't that."  
  
At first professor Snape was too stunned to respond. Neville Longbottom had always been the one student who he could guarantee would cower before him.  
  
Privately he admitted to him self that he missed that from his death-eater days, but now, here was Neville, standing up to a teacher, and the one whom he was supposed to fear above all others.  
  
After a few moments of stunned silence, (professor Snape realised that, thank the lord, he wasn't the only one who seemed lost for words) professor Snape rounded on Neville.  
  
"Would you repeat what you just said? I seemed to hear you wrong." He growled. He knew that the combination of the growl and the scowl he wore, enough to frighten even the most battle hardened Auror, would be enough to cause Neville to pass out cold.  
  
The surprise when on when, seemingly undisturbed by the growl or the withering look, Neville simply raised his eyebrows, and repeated what he said.  
  
"Harry did not drop anything into Malfoy's potion, I don't know what you saw, but it wasn't that. And if you can't hear me from here perhaps you ought to go and see madam Pomfrey.  
  
That seemed to do it for professor Snape, has he simply raised his voice and shouted, "OUT! Every one of you, get out of here! NOW!"  
  
No one wanted to argue, with the exception of Draco Malfoy, who was still looking a little off colour, and Hermione, who was determined that she had to memorise every single lesson for her exams.  
  
Harry couldn't get close to Neville for the rest of the day, because, although the sixth year Gryffindors had no lessons that Friday afternoon, Neville was either surrounded with other pupils, and not only Gryffindors, Harry had noticed a few Ravenclaws, a fair number of Hufflepuffs, and even the odd Slytherin.  
  
Harry spent that evening in the Gryffindor common room, huddled up on one side of the room with the rest of the Quidditch team.  
  
"Right, this is our first game of the season, and we were lucky enough to pick Hufflepuff to play against, but that does not mean you can all relax. If we can beat the Hufflepuff team by at least two hundred points, that will put us secularly in first place for the Quidditch cup this year."  
  
At this point Ron took over "and as long as there aren't any unforeseen incidents, like Slytherin beating Ravenclaw by five hundred points, then hopefully we should be able to win this year."  
  
The rest of the team agreed with their captains' strategy. It was decided, through a vote of the remaining team last year, that Harry should become captain of the house Quidditch team, and when Ron became keeper, and Harry shocked the team by handing the position over.  
  
Ron was happy to become captain, but, after a long discussion with the whole team, it was decided that both Ron and Harry would share the position of team captain.  
  
Harry resumed the commentary at this point. "Right then, strategy. You chasers," Harry indicated Ginny, who had become a reserve chaser last year, and took over the full position this year.  
  
Also chaser for Gryffindor was Halley Morise, a very slight third year, with long blond hair, who was exceptionally quick on her broom.  
  
The other chaser was Mitchell Black-Smith, a fourth year who you would not expect as a chaser. Slightly bigger built, Mitchell used his size and strength to punch through the opponent's chasers.  
  
"Your only aim is to get that Quaffle going through the hoops as fast as you can, try to avoid any confrontation, and you will be fine."  
  
Next he looked at Seamus Finnigan and Daniel Franks, who had replaced Fred and George as the team's beaters. Although maybe not quite as good as their previous beaters, Seamus and Daniel were at least more reliable.  
  
"I want you two to cover the chasers, and Ron, just make sure that there are no unpleasant surprises."  
  
Seamus looked quizzically at Harry, "what about you? You think you can stand up to a Bludger in the back?"  
  
Harry looked at the team, then announced, "don't worry about me, I have been practising Bludger dodging. I don't fancy another repetition of that rouge Bludger like in my second year."  
  
Ginny looked at Harry, but decided not to push it, she had to trust him. If he said he would be fine, then he would be.  
  
"What about you? What's your strategy?" Halley asked.  
  
Harry smiled. "Well, for starters I thought I might see if I cant try to get the Hufflepuff seeker out the way" as Harry said this the rest of the team laughed.  
  
Last year Harry had earned himself quite a reputation for performing Wronski Feints. He had managed to put three seekers in the hospital wing in just two matches.  
  
Unfortunately now it was much more of a challenge, as every seeker would check in which direction they were heading before they would follow Harry on one of his mad dives.  
  
"Basically I plan to keep the other seeker to busy watching me to find the snitch. If you three" he once again indicated the chasers, "can get us at least one hundred points up before I catch the snitch, then that should give us a fairly good lead"  
  
Ron grinned and added "try to make it two hundred, better safe than sorry!"  
  
Once all there plans were made, and everyone knew exactly what they would be doing, the team split up, with orders to get to bed within half an hour, so that they would be fresh for the game.  
  
Seamus headed over to the table at which Dean was sitting with Parvati, and where Lavender was waiting for him. That lot had spent most of there free time together, and Harry suspected that Seamus reading of the Tarot in that fateful Divination class was quite accurate.  
  
Halley headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory, followed a few moments later by Mitchell and Daniel, who was also a fourth year. Ron shot across the room to where Hermione was working on some homework, leaving him and Ginny alone.  
  
They discussed tomorrows match a bit more, and then Harry decided that it was about time to ask her about her dress robes.  
  
"Ginny, you know we have a Hogsmead weekend next week?"  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to try and find some dress robes. Professor Dumbledore said there was a robe store in Hogsmead."  
  
Ginny smiled "yeah, ok. I guess it wont hurt to have a look, and they must have a few second hand robes too."  
  
Harry decided not to mention the fact that he had no intention of buying Ginny any but the best robes in the store. He looked at his watch and decided that it was probably about time he headed up to bed.  
  
Ginny, aware that harry was about to leave, looked quickly around the room, and, confirming that every one else was paying them no attention, she leaned in to kiss Harry.  
  
There lips were an inch apart, half an inch, and then there was only the tiniest gap. Ginny closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss, but then, like a bolt out of the blue, Ron appeared.  
  
Ron grabbed hold of the back of Harry's robes, and hoisted him to his feet, and then, quite firmly he dragged Harry away from his sister and up the stairs to the dormitory.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
The next morning dawned.  
  
It was slightly over cast, but that did not worry Harry, he was fairly certain that the day would clear up, although it was not likely to be all that warm.  
  
Harry headed down to breakfast to find the rest of the team already there, along with Hermione, Lavender, Dean and Parvati. Colin Creevey was also present, taking pictures of the team.  
  
After breakfast, the entire contingent headed down to the Quidditch pitch. They broke up, the seven team members heading into the changing rooms, and the rest going on to sit in the stands.  
  
The team changed quickly and met back up in the central briefing room. Harry stood up to address them.  
  
"Now then, no long speech, just simply, you know what you have to do, and I know you can do it. We have practised hard, so now its time to play!"  
  
The rest of the team cheered, and then they all went to the entrance to the pitch to await the opening of the doors. After a few minutes, the door dropped open and they all mounted their brooms and sped out onto the pitch.  
  
"And hear comes the Gryffindor team, Finnigan, Franks, Morise, Black-Smith, Weasley, Weasley and Potter!" was announced by the new commentator, as Lee Jordan had finished school last year.  
  
The new commentator was, much to Harry's amusement, Blaise Zabini, the only sixth year Slytherin that Harry did not actually have any problems with.  
  
Harry lead the team round the pitch once before landing in front of madam Hooch.  
  
"Right then, captains shake hands, and I want a nice friendly game"  
  
Harry happily shook his Hufflepuffs counter-parts hand, and decided that there was no need to worry about the game becoming dirty, as Hufflepuff were ones to follow the rules.  
  
"Right teams, mount up, and away we go" madam Hooch announced as she released the two Bludgers and the golden snitch. She threw the Quaffle in the air and the game began.  
  
"And the Quaffle is taken by Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff chasers seem quite good, ouch, but not good enough"  
  
Harry watched as Hufflepuff lost possession when Mitchell ploughed into them.  
  
"Its Black-smith in possession, he passes to Morise, who shoots up the pitch, and that was a close call there"  
  
Harry winced as a Bludger nearly missed Halley, followed closely by Seamus, who hit it back at the offending Hufflepuff beater.  
  
"Morise passes to Weasley junior, who takes a shot, she scores! Ten points to Gryffindor"  
  
The stadium erupted with cheers, but Harry was more surprised to find that Blaise was smiling, the only Slytherin who was not upset when Gryffindor scored.  
  
The game continued along those lines for about forty-five minutes. Harry had tried, and failed, to lure the Hufflepuff seeker into numerous faints and dives. The score was now Gryffindor with one hundred and forty, and Hufflepuff with thirty.  
  
Suddenly Harry saw the snitch, it was hovering about ten feet above the centre of the pitch. Harry did not want to catch the snitch yet, he wanted to wait for the score to improve, but he could not afford to let the Hufflepuff seeker get it.  
  
He settled on a move. Harry shot up into the air, before turning one hundred and eighty and heading straight back down.  
  
"And Potter goes into a dive, has he seen the snitch or is this yet another attempt to unseat the apposing seeker?"  
  
Harry could hear the crowd draw its breath as one, and, when he serviced form the dive without the snitch Blaise said  
  
"It was yet another dive. It seems that Mr Potter is not going to give up!"  
  
Suddenly Harry heard a cheer go up, and looking over his shoulder, he noticed that Ginny had scored yet another goal.  
  
Harry continued to fly around the pitch in lazy circles, watching his team take there score up a further ninety points, while only allowing one goal in.  
  
"Harry watch out!" was called up from Daniel, and Harry looked around him to see both the Bludgers heading straight for him.  
  
"It seems that Potter is in a spot of trouble, with two Bludgers heading his way, and what's this? Nether of the Gryffindor beaters are heading to his rescue!"  
  
Harry was pleased by this announcement as, while dodging both Bludgers, he could not check to see that his orders where being followed.  
  
Harry zoomed of down the pitch, rolling and turning to avoid the Bludgers, each one missing him by only an inch or two. He headed straight toward the Hufflepuff keeper, with both Bludgers following him closely.  
  
At the last moment Harry performed a move he had developed the previous week during his workout. Harry pulled hard on the front of his broom, effectively stopping all forward motion whist going into a tight loop, allowing the closet Bludger to pass less then an inch underneath him.  
  
As soon as he was facing downwards, Harry went into a barrel roll and dive, allowing the second Bludger to pass above him, closer to his tail then the first.  
  
Harry pulled out of the dive just in time to have the satisfaction of seeing the look on the Hufflepuff keepers face as both Bludgers ploughed into him, sending him flying through one of the golden hoops, he was followed closely by the Quaffle, as Ginny scored yet another goal.  
  
"It seems Potter has a flair for the dramatic, not to mention a good handle on his broom"  
  
While the rest of the players where watching the Hufflepuff keeper being picked up off the ground, Harry spotted the golden snitch, and caught hold of it. He realised that everyone was so caught up in the removal of the other keeper that no one had noticed his catch of the snitch.  
  
Harry flew up to the commentary box, and when Blaise looked at him with a questioning look, he took her hand, and firmly pressed the little golden ball into it.  
  
She looked up at him with surprise before grabbing the microphone and announcing, "its all over folks! Potter has caught the golden snitch! Gryffindor win three hundred and ninety to forty!"  
  
She did a quick calculation before adding, "That's a difference of three hundred and fifty! That puts Gryffindor well in the lead for the Quidditch house cup!"  
  
Harry landed in the centre of the pitch, and was met by the rest of the team, quickly followed by the rest of the house. Every one was jumping up and down, and finally Harry managed to move next to Ginny.  
  
"That was a lot of goals you scored up there, you are defiantly the best chaser the house has ever had!"  
  
She blushed but still responded with "thank you, and that was a fairly fancy manoeuvre you made, with those Bludgers"  
  
"Thank you my lady" Harry said teasingly.  
  
"Your welcome, my lord" she answered, before leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Just before there lips met, Harry was swung round to come face to face with Ron. For a moment Harry feared that Ron was going to swing at him again, but that fear went away when Ron enveloped him in a huge bear hug, while shouting "we did! We did! First game of the season, and what a game!"  
  
The group of madly cheering Gryffindors headed slowly back to the castle, where the party moved up to the Gryffindor common room. There was lots of food, obviously some of the students had thought ahead and brought food up from the kitchens, and there was also a fair amount of butter beer.  
  
The party went on late into the night, until a rather grumpy looking Professor McGonagall came in to break it up. "I know you are all very happy about our win today, but enough is enough, off to bed, all of you. Now!"  
  
With Professor McGonagall standing watch over them, Harry had no chance to say goodnight to Ginny. Lying in his bed ten minutes later, Harry decided that he really ought to have a word with Ron.  
  
It was nice not having Ron angry with him for going out with Ginny, but so far they had not had a single kiss. Every time they got close Ron would appear to whisk Harry or Ginny away.  
  
O well, Harry thought. That was a problem for another day. Then he closed his eyes, and drifted of into oblivion.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N - I am sorry if you don't like the Quidditch match. I am not to good at writing sports, and I only included the game because no Harry Potter story would be complete without Quidditch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wquad - :-)  
  
X13 - I am glad you like my story. I will try to update as often as I can.  
  
Lourdes - well, I promise you that Harry and Ginny will get to have some intimate moments, but you will have to wait, maybe three more chapters, but not too long! As for the Prophecy, it will become much more frontal after Christmas, and then things will get interesting.  
  
Please Review! 


	10. Shopping

Disclaimer - All Characters and locations are owned by J. K. Rowling, as are a few miscellaneous items and objects. The plot is owned by myself, though due credit is given to all those who's work has inspired me. To any other fan fiction authors out there who spot examples of their work here, be proud, as I only borrow from the best!  
  
Full thanks goes to my two amazing beta readers, my perfect girlfriend Laura, who points out all my mistakes, and her best friend Sarah, whose contribution I have yet to work out.  
  
A/N - Sorry about the slight delay, writers block, but hopefully I should be able to update more regularly, as I have the next few chapters well planned out, I hope!  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter Ten - Shopping -  
After there resounding defeat of Hufflepuff on Saturday, all the Gryffindors were in high spirits. Harry did not get the chance to talk to Ron about him and Ginny, though he vowed he would be the coming weekend. He needed time alone to shop with Ginny.  
  
The week went by without incident, most people where now aware of, if not used to seeing, Neville's new talent.  
  
Soon it was Thursday evening, and, after the rigours of the Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson earlier that evening, most of the older pupils had gone off to bed along with the younger ones.  
  
Ginny had been dragged off at around nine o'clock by her dormitory mates to have a discussion, probably including a lot of giggling, and Harry suspected he would be a main item of conversation. .  
  
Harry was sitting alone in front of the fire, reading from one of the books on advanced curses and preventions he had purchased from Diagon ally before coming to Hogwarts. He had more books and parchment spread over a table off to one side.  
  
Harry came across a reference to a wizard who had devised a way to help alleviate the effects of the Cruciatus curse, although the book did not mention what the method was, or even what kind of spell, charm or potion was involved.  
  
All that was mentioned was the wizard's name, Jerioco Bivia. Harry paused, Jerioco Bivia, now where have I heard of him. Suddenly it came to him, and he looked over at the table.  
  
There it was, a biography of some of the most powerful, and most obscure, wizards of the last few centuries.  
  
Since it was late, and everyone had gone to bed, Harry summoned the book from the table. He had discovered that with enough practise it was easer to perform spells Wandless then the conventional way.  
  
Harry watched the book float over to him, and when it was close enough; he reached out and plucked it from the air.  
  
He was startled out of his reading when he heard a voice.  
  
"Harry?" he looked up quickly to see Neville standing there. "What did you just do?"  
  
Harry suddenly realised that with that one moment of lax attention, he had caused a whole lot of trouble. He looked up at Neville, and he knew that he was going to have to explain.  
  
"Sit down Neville. This is a long story"  
  
* * * * *  
The weekend came around, and soon it was Saturday morning. Most of the students in years three and above where already at breakfast, even though it was only about eight in the morning.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came down together and went over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
They ate quickly, before assembling in the entrance hall, where professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick checked the names of the students who where going in to Hogsmead.  
  
They all left though the main doors, in small groups, heading down the long path towards the gates that allowed access to Hogsmead, or to the school, if you are already in the village.  
  
As Harry walked down the path with Ron, Hermione and, of course, Ginny, he went over the conversation he had last night with Ron.  
  
* * * Last night * * *  
  
Harry watched as Ron walked up to their dormitory. Making a quick check of the room he confirmed that the rest of their dormitory partners where still in the common room, and busy.  
  
Dean and Seamus sat at a table doing homework with Lavender and Parvati, while Neville sat in an armchair by the fire reading a book for Herbology.  
  
Harry stood quickly, and followed Ron up to the dormitory. He went through the door and quietly closed it behind him. Ron was sitting on the edge of his bed reading something.  
  
As Harry drew closer he noticed that what Ron was reading looked like a letter, and unless he was mistaken the handwriting was Hermione's.  
  
Ron looked up as Harry's shadow fell over what ever it was he was reading, and when he saw Harry he gave off a slight squeak and pushed the parchment under his pillow.  
  
"Harry, er. Hi."  
  
Harry was not quite sure about what he was going to say, I mean, how do you go about telling your best friend that you want some time alone with his baby sister?  
  
Harry decided that it was probably best if he just got down to the point, so that's what he did.  
  
"Ron, you know that it's a Hogsmead weekend tomorrow?"  
  
Ron just nodded, looking slightly puzzled.  
  
"And you know what professor Dumbledore said? About the ball and everything?"  
  
This time when Ron nodded it was with a slight look of unease, the last ball, during their fourth year, was not a pleasant memory, for either of them.  
  
"Well, Ginny needs new dress robes, and, well I kind of got her to agree to let me buy her some"  
  
Ron looked up sharply. He knew that Harry was very free with his money when it came to his friends, and was not shy about spending money on them, but Ron was more than slightly surprised that Harry had managed to convince Ginny to accept such a gift.  
  
Harry continued, knowing that if he did not finish soon, he may lose his nerve all together and never say what needed to be said.  
  
"Well, if I am to buy her new robes, well, I was wondering if you would mind letting Ginny and myself go off for a time alone tomorrow?"  
  
Ron sat there for a moment thinking about what Harry had just said. After that first day, when he had lost his temper and hit Harry, Ron had tried very hard to allow Ginny and Harry to be together, though that did not stop him from keeping an eye on Ginny, just for her own protection mind you.  
  
It was not that he did not trust Harry, or Ginny, it was just that he knew that the feelings could be hard to control sometimes, and it was his duty as Ginny's older brother, and the only one left at Hogwarts, to keep an eye out to make sure nothing indecent happened.  
  
Harry, seeing the expressions passing across Ron's face, held his breath. He also steeled himself, just in case Ron decided that he needed to take steps to defend Ginny's honour.  
  
Ron looked back up to Harry. "You are just going to buy her new robes?"  
  
Harry was slightly puzzled by the question but answered anyway. "Yeah, just going to go to that robe store that professor Dumbledore mentioned in Hogsmead"  
  
"And you will both meet up with the rest of us when you are finished?" Ron enquired.  
  
"Yeah, we can meet you in the Three Broomsticks or something."  
  
Ron considered this before finally nodding his head.  
  
"Yeah, its ok. As long as you promise not to do anything, inappropriate."  
  
Harry was more then just slightly stunned by the last part of what Ron said, and Ron, seeing this, quickly added,  
  
"Not that I don't trust you or anything, its just, you know"  
  
Harry smiled grimly, "yeah, I guess I do, I promise"  
  
Ron nodded, and then Harry turned and left, to go tell Ginny the good news. That they would have time together to get her new robes.  
  
* * * Back to the Present * * *  
  
As they all headed into the village, Harry spotted the robe store. Deciding to get Ginny's new robes first thing, as he did not know how long it might take, Harry excused Ginny and himself and agreed to meet Ron and Hermione in the Three Broomsticks later for lunch.  
  
Harry and Ginny entered the robe store, to be greeted by a middle-aged witch.  
  
"Hello my dears, here for robes for the school dance?"  
  
It was Harry who answered. "Yes, we are here to buy new robes for Ginny."  
  
The witch smiled and nodded, before taking a close look at Ginny. She was about to make a suggestion when Ginny broke in.  
  
"Nothing too fancy, and not too expensive, if you don't mind"  
  
The friendly witch was a little surprised by this, but when she looked to Harry and saw the glint of mischief in his eyes she simply nodded and lead Ginny over to a rack, were several different dress robes where hanging.  
  
After trying on several robes of varying styles, and getting Harry to give his opinion on each, Ginny finally decided on a pair that where a mid green, and not too bad a fit.  
  
Also, Harry said that they looked quite good on her, which more or less decided it for Ginny.  
  
"Well, they will need a little adjusting" the serving witch said, "let me just take some measurements."  
  
As the witch was measuring Ginny, Harry walked over to a section where there were a few pairs of dress robes hanging up.  
  
Harry had already realised that these were the best sets in the store, and the finest robes he had seen. Let alone the most expensive.  
  
"Ginny" Harry called, "what do you think of these?"  
  
Ginny looked up and her eyes widened at what Harry was looking at. "They are beautiful, but way to expensive"  
  
Harry just nodded, before picking up a pair of lavender robes and showing them to Ginny  
  
"How would you like to wear these?"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry as if he were mad. "I can't wear them! They would clash with my hair! Have you no fashion sense?"  
  
Harry grinned and asked, "So which would you wear? If you could?"  
  
Ginny sighed; before looking around, "I wouldn't, because they are all too expensive" but Harry saw her eyes linger on a pair of pale cream robes.  
  
The witch stood then, breaking the two out of their trance. "All done" she announced.  
  
Harry nodded. "Ginny, why don't you go and find Hermione and Ron while I settle the bill. We would not want you brother to worry about us"  
  
Ginny grinned at this comment, before nodding, giving Harry a quick kiss on the check, and dashing out the door.  
  
The witch stood, and looked closely at Harry. "You are quite a devious man Mister Potter. Most men would not be able to do what you just did."  
  
Harry simply grinned at her, and she resumed.  
  
"So, which pair is it to be?"  
  
"That cream set there if you please."  
  
"Ah, it seems as if both you and the young lady have very good taste."  
  
She walked over and picked up the robes. "They will need adjusting, but it should not be a problem" she looked at the price label, and let out a slow whistle.  
  
"These are not cheep robes Mister Potter, and she put the label down on the counter. But as a favour to you, I will adjust them, wrap them, and have them delivered for Christmas morning at no extra charge."  
  
"Thank you very much!" Harry said. He looked at the price ticket.  
  
"Wow, two hundred Galleons. You are right, they are not cheep, but it is most defiantly worth it." Harry wrote out a check, giving the shop the permission they needed to take the two hundred Galleons from Harry's account at Gringotts.  
  
"Thank you very much Mister Potter. I hope that she will like the surprise she will get when she opens them."  
  
"So do I" Harry said. The Witch just smiled at this comment.  
  
Harry said thank you to the witch, and left the store. He looked at his watch, and noticing that it was about lunchtime, he headed off to find his three friends.  
  
Harry found them heading towards the Three Broomsticks. Ron was hand in hand with Hermione, and they were discussing the books that Hermione had obviously brought.  
  
The four of them entered the Three Broomsticks and Harry turned to his friends.  
  
"How bout lunch?"  
  
Hermione looked a bit sad as she said,  
  
"You three go ahead, I don't have enough money left for anything."  
  
Harry laughed, much to Hermione's displeasure.  
  
"That's ok Hermione, its on me anyway" and before they could object, Harry sent the three of them to hold a table in one of the window bays.  
  
Harry stood at the bar while he waited for Madam Rosmerta to finish severing the others waiting. She finally came round to him.  
  
"Hello Harry dear, now what can I get for you?"  
  
"Hello Madam Rosmerta, could we have sandwiches and butter beer for four please?"  
  
"Certainly, they should be but a moment, I will bring them over to you when they are ready."  
  
Harry said his thanks, handed over the money to pay for it, and went and sat with his friends.  
  
When he sat down, Ron piped up. "So where are these dress robes then?"  
  
Ginny answered before Harry could. "They needed a little adjusting"  
  
"Yes, the serving witch said that she would have them delivered up to the school for me, but she said that they will probably come for Christmas morning, as she probably has lots of pupils wanting new robes." Harry added.  
  
A few minutes later Madam Rosmerta brought over a tray with four mugs of butter bear and a silver tray heaped full of sandwiches.  
  
She set them down on the table, smiling all the while, and then just before she left, she slipped a small bottle out of her sleeve, and dropped it into Harry's lap with a wink. Harry examined the bottle to discover that Madam Rosmerta had slipped him a quarter bottle of Bragon's Wizard Liquor, of which Harry was rather fond.  
  
Though she was not supposed to serve the students anything stronger than butter beer, Madam Rosmerta had a soft spot for Harry.  
  
After discovering early on last year about Harry's problems, had allowed him to drown them out in the Three Broomsticks, where she could keep an eye on him, and as such had discovered his love of Bragon's Wizard Liquor.  
  
Harry shot an appreciative smile at Madam Rosmerta, who was back behind the bar, before slipping the bottle into his bag, where he could save it for a special occasion.  
  
The four friends ate there lunch, while discussing lighthearted topics. When they had finished, they left the Three Broomsticks to continue the rest of there shopping.  
  
They all spent a fair amount of time in Honeydukes, and came away with there bags considerably heavier and there purses lighter.  
  
Ginny and Hermione waited outside Zonko's while Ron and Harry browsed the store, and, much to Hermione's displeasure, brought a few tricks, most of which were carrying the stamp of Weasley's' Wizard Wheezes.  
  
Fred and George had not wasted a single Knut of the money that Harry had gifted to them at the end of his fourth year.  
  
Their jokes had taken off like the preverbal rocket, and where now seen in most respectable joke shops across the country, and even a fair few on the continent.  
  
Once they had all finished there shopping, they headed back to the school.  
  
Harry could not wait to Christmas, he was anxious to see Ginny's reaction when she opened her Christmas present, and even more so to see her in the robes.  
  
That evening, after once again being dragged to bed by Ron before he and Ginny could kiss each other good night, Harry lay in his bed, thinking to his beautiful red headed girlfriend, whom he had not yet managed to kiss, and how she would look at the Yule ball.  
  
Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face that night.  
* * * * *  
  
A/N - Well, not long till Harry has Christmas, and maybe Harry's and Ginny's first kiss, so no more moaning :-)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wquad - wow, that's a lot of smiles, you must really enjoy my story. If you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them, I am always open to creative comments.  
  
Kyrol - I like that idea, maybe you will see Harry drag Hermione away, we will see what happens. But you are getting onto something with the idea of family, so watch this space to see what happens.  
  
X13 - thank you. Maybe I will write more Quidditch? If anyone thinks there should be more, let me know, or let me know if you think there should be no more. By the way, what happened to your story? I went to read it and discovered that it had vanished!  
  
* * *  
  
Please review! After the time an author takes to write the story, what a few minutes to review? 


	11. Presents

Disclaimer - All Characters and locations are owned by J. K. Rowling, as are a few miscellaneous items and objects. The plot is owned by myself, though due credit is given to all those who's work has inspired me. To any other fan fiction authors out there who spot examples of their work here, be proud, as I only borrow from the best!  
  
Full thanks goes to my two amazing beta readers, my perfect girlfriend Laura, who points out all my mistakes, and her best friend Sarah, whose contribution I have yet to work out.  
  
A/N - Well, I have managed to write a fair bit more, so you can expect to see some more regular updates, at least for the next month.  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter Eleven - Presents -  
The weeks leading up to Christmas seemed to pass in a whirl. Harry very really had any time in which he could just sit and relax.  
  
When he was not in lessons, or at the Advanced Defence Against The Dark Arts lessons, he was normally doing homework.  
  
If not in lessons, and not sitting in the common room, or the library, doing homework, then he would be, unknown to any but Hermione, Ron and Ginny, in the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, practising.  
  
Harry's practice seemed to be concentrating on performing Wandless magic, and now he could perform all but the most complicated spells that they had learned in the school to date.  
  
There were a few that the friends had discovered or researched outside of lessons, such as the Patronus, which Harry still seemed unable to perform, but on the whole, Harry was more than Happy with his progress.  
  
Harry was also spending his private time doing research on Jerioco Bivia, and the method he had discovered for resisting the Cruciatus curse.  
  
Although he had not got very far, Harry was confident that he would find what he was looking for, sooner or later.  
  
Harry also, to the great surprise of his four friends, spent a lot of free time with Neville, and neither Ron nor Hermione could get either to tell them what they were doing.  
  
When Ginny asked Harry, he said that she should trust him for the moment. She thought on this and decided that it was best to leave the subject alone for the time being.  
  
Thus it was that the Christmas holidays came around and leapt on them all with surprise.  
  
It seemed that just about every student in years four through seven had stayed on for the holidays this year, along with the odd student in the lowest three years.  
  
Seven of the students attending the ball went home for the start of the holidays. Harry assumed this was so they could purchase their new dress robes.  
  
The Holidays gave Harry a small amount of free time, and he took to getting up with the dawn, instead of before it. Harry stepped up his private practise in the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, now that it was not used during the day, Harry could spend four or five hours practising.  
  
He also started spending hours on end in the library, trying to find out more about this rather allusive Jerioco Bivia and his curse prevention.  
  
It was on Christmas Eve, when Ginny came down to the common room, to once again discover that her boyfriend was not there. She checked her watch, twenty minutes till eleven o'clock.  
  
Seeing her brother and Hermione, she walked over to them, and asked "Have either of you seen Harry? Or know where he might be?"  
  
Ron looked up. I saw him heading towards the classroom, with Neville, that was about two hours ago.  
  
Ron had no need to explain further. Where Harry was concerned, 'the classroom' could only mean the Defence Against The Dark Arts classroom, and he had been spending an unusually large amount of time with Neville recently.  
  
Before she could go and investigate, Ginny heard the portrait swing open and the voices of Harry and Neville coming through the hole.  
  
"Well, your getting there, and that was quite good, what you did earlier." Harry's voice preceded him through the portrait hole and into the common room.  
  
When he looked up and saw Ginny standing there, Harry's face lit up in a smile and he headed directly toward her.  
  
Before he could get there however, Ron stepped directly in front of him, and he did not look too happy.  
  
"Well, nice to see you mate. I was starting to wonder if you hadn't gone of and left the country."  
  
Harry was a little surprised at Ron's tone, and also the fact that Ron was criticising the fact that Harry was Practising. Ron was very eager to learn how to fight the dark wizards, and was the one Harry was sure would support him in his choice to practise.  
  
Ron continued.  
  
"I mean, I can cope with not seeing you all that much, no offence but you aren't all that pretty, but what about Ginny? First you force yourselves together, and now you hardly spend any time with her"  
  
Harry restrained himself from telling Ron that he would simply step aside he would correct that slight oversight, and smiled when he replied to Ron's tirade.  
  
"I know that I haven't spent much time with you guys over the last couple of months, and I am really sorry. I promise to try to spend more time with you, but you've got to understand what I am doing? And why?"  
  
Before he could put his foot any further into his mouth, Ron was silenced when Hermione kicked him in the back of the leg, and answered Harry's questions.  
  
"Yes Harry, we understand what you are doing, at least why you spend so much time practising, though I can safely say that not a one of us has a clue what you have been doing over the last month and a half?"  
  
"Well, I guess I do kind of owe you guys an explanation, but that can wait till after the holidays. For now, I plan to take a break, and a well deserved one at that."  
  
The four friends spent the next half hour discussing the previous term, and the events that took place. When the great grand farther clock in the common room showed it was half past eleven, Ron stood up.  
  
"Well, I guess we should probably get a good nights sleep, because we probably wont tomorrow night."  
  
And with that, Ron grabbed the back of Harry's robes, pulled him sharply to his feet, and proceeded to drag him up the stairs and into their dormitory.  
  
The last Harry saw of Ginny was as she stood at the bottom of the stairs and mouthed the words, "good night" to him. Harry changed into his pyjamas and climbed into his bed, before blowing out the candle beside the bed and falling to sleep.  
  
* * * The Following morning * * *  
  
Harry awoke, as usual, with the dawn. Deciding that it was Christmas day, and he didn't really need to get up, he rolled over and fell back into a state between awake and asleep.  
  
It was about an hour and a half later when his bed's curtains were pulled forcefully open, and Ron, grabbing Harry's covers and pulling them off him, proceeded to lecture Harry about what he thought was rather inappropriate behaviour.  
  
"I don't know Harry. I mean, you get up before dawn every day, and then, one the one which everyone else gets up early, you decide that you need to sleep in!"  
  
Harry simply yawned in Ron's direction and proceeded to pull on his clothes.  
  
When he was presentable, Harry followed Ron out of their dormitory and down the stairs to the common room, where a huge Christmas tree sat, and beneath it, a huge pile of presents.  
  
Harry and Ron joined Hermione and Ginny, who were sitting beside a mound of the presents.  
  
"We thought we would all open our presents together," Hermione explained.  
  
Harry sat on the floor next to Ginny, and, when they were all seated comfortably, Hermione started giving out the presents.  
  
Harry opened his present from Hermione first, and was not in the least bit surprised to find that he had received a book, 'Renowned Quidditch players of the last century'.  
  
Harry watched as Ron and Hermione opened there presents from him. Both had received books. 'Chess in the real world' for Ron. A book about applying strategy and chess skills to confrontations. A book written mainly for Aurors.  
  
Harry had given Hermione a book on a different level, though just as practical. 'Decorate your home with hundreds of easy spells' was the book Harry had selected, deciding to follow along the lines of what Hermione had already read that year.  
  
After all the other presents were opened, only two remained. They were the one from Harry for Ginny, her new dress robes, and the one for Harry from Ginny.  
  
Harry nodded to Ginny for her to open her present from him.  
  
She picked up the parcel and slowly unwrapped it. Harry saw puzzlement cross her face when the material beneath her hands turned out to be pale cream instead of green, but the full realisation quickly hit her as she stood and shock the robs out.  
  
Her jaw dropped in shock, before she looked at Harry.  
  
"These aren't the ones I picked," she accused.  
  
"Yes they are, I saw the way you were eyeing them in the shop. You did not think I would let you wear those scruffy green robes did you?" Harry asked, with his eyebrow raised.  
  
Ginny just looked at him it shock.  
  
"I can't believe you did that. You promised not to spend too much money on them!"  
  
Harry was amused by this comment, and so answered in a light and teasing tone.  
  
"I never promised. And anyway, for you, they are not too much money, for you, I would give all that I have."  
  
Harry said the last part in a tone that left no doubt that he meant exactly what he had said.  
  
Ron and Hermione shared a confused look before Ginny threw herself at Harry and kept repeating "thank you" over and over. Finally she settled down.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other before Ginny pushed her present to him into Harry's lap.  
  
Harry lifted it, and as he did so noted a few points. It was fairly small, yet weighed more then its size gave it credit for. He carefully unwrapped it, to revel a small velvet box.  
  
Harry guessed that the box contained some kind of jewellery, and his suspicion was confirmed when he opened the box to revile a sparkling bracelet.  
  
Harry lifted the bracelet out and examined it. It was made of gold, though half of the gold had been coloured somehow, so that it was the Gryffindor colours or red and gold.  
  
On one part of the bracelet were two interlocking letters, both of them the letter G, and also there was a sparkling ruby set in between the two letters.  
  
Hermione gasped as Harry pulled out the bracelet, and turned to Ginny.  
  
"Is that a Kondai bracelet?" she asked in amazement.  
  
Ginny nodded, her checks flushed slightly. Harry looked up at her.  
  
"Its beautiful Gin, it truly is. But what is a Kondai bracelet?  
  
Hermione answered the question for him.  
  
"A Kondai bracelet is a piece of magical jewellery. It contains a gemstone of some form, which is enchanted to protect the wearer."  
  
Harry looked at the ruby inset into the bracelet, and looked up to see Hermione also looking at the stone, she met his eyes and nodded, before continuing. "Its power can only work if the bracelet is given to you, and after the giver has cast a protection enchantment over the stone. The thing is, they can't be made anymore, and are extremely rare."  
  
Harry and Ron both stared in shock, first at Hermione, for what she had just told them, and then at Ginny.  
  
Ron took another look at the bracelet that Harry had just slipped onto his right wrist, and then his eyes widened in further shock.  
  
"GG, Godric Gryffindor" Ron breathed in pure amazement. "Ginny, where did you get this?"  
  
Ginny was now blushing a deep and full shade of crimson.  
  
"Well, it all started with the books professor Dumbledore gave to Harry" she explained.  
  
"One of the books, that the rest of you seemed to overlook, was all about protection, such as charms and things. One section was about magic jewellery, and there was a bit about Kondai bracelets."  
  
She paused, blushing deeper, obviously over what she was about to say.  
  
"I went to professor Dumbledore, and asked him if there was anyway we could make something like that for Harry."  
  
"He said that it was not possible, as they all either required knowledge that had been lost, or spells and abilities that he did not know where to find."  
  
She paused again, this time to take a drink of water from the glass sitting on the table behind her.  
  
"But he said that he had idea of one way, if I was willing to try it. I said I would try about anything."  
  
"Well, he came up to me a few weeks ago, and said that he had managed to get hold of something. He showed me the bracelet and told me about it."  
  
"He said that the bracelet was made for Godric Gryffindor by Rowena Ravenclaw, when they where having a secret liaison."  
  
"It was lost after Salazar Slytherin killed him, and was passed down through many hands, till professor Dumbledore managed to get hold of it."  
  
"He told me that for it to work I would have to give it to Harry of my own free will, and with all the love that I have."  
  
"But that was after I had cast the protection charm. He said that he could give me no advice about what charm to use, and that I should tell no one else about what charm I do use."  
  
When she was finished, Ginny realised that the three of them were staring at her with looks of open amazement. "Thanks Ginny. This is the most amazing gift I have ever got"  
  
Harry got up and kissed her gently on the cheek, but was stopped from going any further by the sound of a throat being cleared.  
  
Harry stepped back, and watched with slight amusement the death glare that Ginny was sending to her brother.  
  
They all picked up their presents and put them into their dormitories, before meeting back in the common room.  
  
They all decided, that since there was a fair helping of snow on the ground, that they would go and play in it.  
  
When they reached the entrance hall, they heard shouting and cries coming from out in the school grounds.  
  
"It seems we are not the only ones who decided to play in the snow," Ron observed.  
  
Most of the pupils that had decided to stay for Christmas where presently having a very large snowball fight in the castle grounds.  
  
There were, Harry noticed, even a few Slytherins, though only a very small handful. And they were being led by none other than Blasé Zabini.  
  
Harry and Ron Ran straight out of the doors, pausing only long enough to scoop up a handful of snow each before they hauled it at the Slytherins, all of whom where ducked down behind a snow drift, with the backs to the castle doors.  
  
When Harry's snowball it her on the back of the head, Blasé swung around. Upon seeing the four Gryffindors standing behind her she gave off a shout.  
  
"Hay! No fair. I did not know you were playing!"  
  
It was Ginny who replied.  
  
"I thought you Slytherins were supposed to be all sneaky. Surly you expect the same from everyone else?!"  
  
The four friends broke down with laughter, which was not aided when a load of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs managed to sneak up on the now distracted Slytherins and pelted them with snow.  
  
The fight continued, and in the space of an hour Harry had managed to get completely soaked, but the big conclusion came when every one had decided that it was time to finish up and go and sit in front of a hot fire with dry clothes.  
  
Ginny came up to Harry, and she leant over and gave him a peck on the cheek. Before Harry could move in to kiss her back, she poured her handful of snow, which she had hidden behind her back, down his.  
  
She ran away in a fit of giggles before Harry could respond to this underhand attack. Harry did not respond in any way, as he was to busy trying to remove the snow from down the back of his top.  
  
After they had returned to the Gryffindor common room and had changed into dry and clean clothes, they sat down and decided to have some serious fun.  
  
The spent the afternoon playing exploding snap and chess.  
  
While Ron and Harry battled it out on the chess bored, with the result being rather predictable, Harry lost, quite spectacularly; Ginny sat down with Hermione and went through the rules of the game.  
  
Although understanding the basics, how could she not after watching Ron and Harry play for five and half years, Hermione did not understand the finer points of the game, and it seemed that Ginny had taken it upon herself to instruct Hermione in these points.  
  
As four o'clock rolled around, Hermione jumped up, and grabbed Ginny.  
  
"Come on, its almost four, we need to get ready!"  
  
Ginny was shocked out of watching Harry and Ron playing there third game of chess of the day, and looked intently at the grandfather clock.  
  
"O no! Come on Hermione, we better hurry, or we will be late for the ball!"  
  
Harry and Ron shared a puzzled look before Ron turned to Hermione and said, "its only four? We've got three hours yet."  
  
Both Ginny and Hermione looked at him as though he was telling them the sky was pink and the grass blue, before they both rushed off to their dormitories.  
  
Harry and Ron sat in the common room, while it slowly emptied as people started getting ready for the ball, and played there game.  
  
When the clock showed the time to be half past five, the two friends decided that it was now probably time to start getting ready for the ball, and so they packed up their chess pieces and headed up to their dormitory.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Wquad - I am very glad you are enjoying it.  
  
Scubatrex - Thank you, it took me a while to decided how to get Harry to purchase the robes without Ginny finding out.  
  
Zaeria - Well, now you know Ginny's reaction. As for the conversations between Harry and Neville, you will slowly learn more over the next few chapters, but all will be reviled fully during Harry's Easter.  
  
Laura - aw, I am going to blush now. Love you to darling. Notice Sarah never takes time to review though! 


	12. Preparations

Disclaimer - All Characters and locations are owned by J. K. Rowling, as are a few miscellaneous items and objects. The plot is owned by myself, though due credit is given to all those who's work has inspired me. To any other fan fiction authors out there who spot examples of their work here, be proud, as I only borrow from the best!  
  
Full thanks goes to my two amazing beta readers, my perfect girlfriend Laura, who points out all my mistakes, and her best friend Sarah, whose contribution I have yet to work out.  
  
A/N - Sorry about the slight delay, writers block, but hopefully I should be able to update more regularly, as I have the next few chapters well planned out, I hope!  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
- Preparations -  
  
Harry entered their dormitory and, picking up his towel from his trunk, headed of to the bathroom to take his shower.  
  
After spending a good ten or fifteen minutes in the shower, Harry dried himself off, and then looked into the mirror.  
  
Um, Harry thought. It looks as if I could use a shave.  
  
Harry thought back to the book that he had received for his birthday last year, full of useful spells, such as a spell for shaving.  
  
The book, given to him by Sirius, also contained so spells of a different nature, there was a whole section on charms and potions to prevent pregnancy.  
  
When Harry questioned Sirius about the book, all he got was that it was a useful guide for the Marauders, and so Sirius thought that it might be useful for Harry to.  
  
Harry did not want to dwell on what use his farther and godfather, along with their best friends, found for the book.  
  
Harry remembered the shaving charm, and with a quick squint into the mirror, Harry suddenly had a freshly shaved face.  
  
Harry realised that he was getting very proficient with his Wandless magic, as he had never before cast that spell, yet managed first time Wandless.  
  
Harry selected one of the aftershaves sitting on the shelve in the bathroom. Yet more birthday and Christmas presents, this time from various pupils, manly Gryffindors.  
  
Harry realised after he had applied the after-shave to his face and wrists that the one he had used was the one that he had got last Christmas, form Cho Chang.  
  
It was kind of forgiveness present. She had not yet got over the lose of her boyfriend, Cedric, but she knew that Harry had no fault in his death and this present was her way of showing that to everyone else.  
  
Once Harry was satisfied with his appearance, having cleaned his teeth, he headed back into the dormitory.  
  
He saw that Ron had already had his shower and was currently on his knees before his trunk, obviously looking for something, probably his dress robes.  
  
Harry headed over to his bed, where the first thing he did was put back on the bracelet he had received that morning.  
  
Harry did not know if getting it wet would cause any harm, he seriously doubted it in fact, but he was not one hundred percent sure, and so he took it off for his shower.  
  
When the bracelet was firmly in place around his right wrist, Harry strapped his watch to his left, and turned to his own trunk in an effort to find his dress robes.  
  
Harry pulled on a pair of black trousers over which he pulled on his dress robes. His robes where midnight black, with a gold trim around the collar, cuffs and hem, and also they had golden embroidery of the letters H J P in a seal paten on the left breast.  
  
Looking down at himself, Harry noticed a fair few creases in his robes, and, pulling out his wand, as there where others in the room, he cast a quick de-wrinkling charm.  
  
Harry then turned his attention to his hair. He knew that it would take probably all the combined power in Hogwarts to force his hair flat, but he was determined to make an effort toward neatness.  
  
After a half hour, Harry had managed to get his hair to look at least slightly presentable, which was to say that it did not stick out at every angle conceivable.  
  
Once Harry was finally happy with the way he appeared he turned his attention to Ron.  
  
Ron had also cast a de-wrinkling charm over his robes, which where a deep emerald green. His red hair was brushed and combed back into a sweeping style that made him look quite dashing.  
  
If he was to be honest with himself, Harry could see why Hermione was attracted to Ron, he did polish up quite well.  
  
"Finished Ron?" Harry inquired.  
  
Ron made a quick scan of himself, ensuring everything was wear it was supposed to be, before picking up his wand and slipping it into a pocket on the inside of his robes.  
  
"Yup, you Harry?"  
  
Harry decided that it would be best if he took his wand also. Although he did not really need it, he would much prefer not to give away his talent for Wandless magic if he needed to cast a spell.  
  
Harry picked up his wand, and quickly polished it on one corner of his bed sheets, before slipping it inside his robes and nodding to Ron.  
  
"Lets go then," said Ron, who looked at his watch. "Its almost half past six, the girls should be finishing soon."  
  
Harry and Ron walked down to the common room to join all the other Gryffindor males.  
  
They did not have to wait long, as after about five minutes, every single female Gryffindor who was attending the ball appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the girls dormitories.  
  
As they slowly walked down the stairs, Harry realised that they had formed up around someone, though he could not see whom.  
  
When they all reached the bottom of the stairs, the girls slowly separated to revile who was standing in the middle.  
  
Both Harry and Ron drew in great breaths when the girls spread apart to revile Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Hermione was in a pale blue dress, much like the one she wore to the ball in their fourth year. She had obviously spent a long time on her hair, as it was one again straight, with the majority of it falling in waves down her back and the rest in a small bun on the back of her head.  
  
Harry was stunned by how his friend looked. Hermione was like a sister to him, but he had to admit that she was defiantly a woman, as the dress helped to prove.  
  
But no matter how beautiful Harry thought Hermione looked, she could not compare to Ginny.  
  
Ginny was wearing her pale cream robes. The robes had silver trim around the neckline, and had an open back, with silver strings crossing over it. The front of the dress was cut low, but not too low as to look taste less.  
  
She had put her hair into the most stunning array. She had lifted half onto the top of her head where it sat in a form of bun. The rest cascaded down her back and across her shoulders.  
  
Harry stood there stating at the angel that had appeared in front of him. After managing to drag together enough sense to be ale to move, he walked up to her and, taking her hand, he laid a soft kiss against the back of it.  
  
"Gin, you look absolutely beautiful. You are truly and angel."  
  
By this time the rest of the Gryffindors had all managed to meet up with there partners and now stood watching Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Wow, Mione, you look amazing." Ron paid his complements to his partner.  
  
Both Ginny and Hermione blushed as they received the complements, and then Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Well, are we all ready? We don't want to be late, and the ball will be starting soon"  
  
Harry quickly spoke up.  
  
"Just one minute Hermione." Then he turned to Ginny.  
  
"Gin, I know that the robes were a bit of a surprise this morning, but still you knew you were getting them and so I decided to buy you something else for Christmas as well."  
  
And with that Harry pulled out a small blue velvet case out of his pocket. Walking round behind Ginny he opened the case, and then he reached around her neck and fastened the necklace he had brought her.  
  
Harry stepped back in front of Ginny as she raised the necklace in front of her eyes so that she could she what she had been given.  
  
She gasped as she saw it. A shining silver necklace, with a bright and glowing green emerald hanging from it.  
  
"O Harry, its beautiful. O thank you!"  
  
She reached in to kiss Harry but before she could Ron tugged her arm and pulled her toward the portrait hole.  
  
"Come on, or like we will be late like Hermione said."  
  
All the Gryffindors walked through the hallways on mass, with the partners holding hands.  
  
They came down to the entrance hall, where some of the other students were waiting for dates, those that had dates in other houses.  
  
Those students looked up at the balcony as every Gryffindor in years four through to seven, along with a fair few from year three, appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
Harry suddenly realised that the rest of the Gryffindors had formed up around Hermione and Ron, and also around Ginny and himself.  
  
As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry noticed that Draco Malfoy was standing off to one side of the entrance Hall, and when the Gryffindors reached the bottom of the stairs, he headed over.  
  
"Is Potter hiding in there? Don't tell me he is to embarrassed to show himself in that pink nighty."  
  
The Gryffindors opened ranks, much like a military formation Harry thought to himself, to revile Harry standing there with Ginny on his arm.  
  
"Humph" Draco huffed, and then he smirked. "Well, I suppose I didn't say anything about bringing a monster to the dance, but I never thought that even you would sink so low as that muggle lover, she's as bad as the mud blood!"  
  
Ron instantly reached for his wand, and Hermione instantly jumped on his arm, struggling to hold her enraged boyfriend in check, stopping him from casting the killing curse on Malfoy.  
  
Ginny also jumped, but onto Harry, she grabbed his left arm, his wand arm, and held tight.  
  
But Harry had no need of his arm; none of his friends knew how proficient he had become at using Wandless magic.  
  
Harry felt the rage build inside him, and he focused that rage and anger at Malfoy, then he released it.  
  
Draco Malfoy took off, his feet leaving the floor as he sped the length of the entrance hall before he connected with the stonewall.  
  
Standing up, yet wobbling slightly, Draco made his way back to Harry, who now stood with a smug look on his face.  
  
"You will pay for that potter" Malfoy ground out from his clenched teeth. He did not notice that Harry had not drawn his wand.  
  
"You will curse the day you dad saw that mud blood you call a mother!" and with that he drew his wand.  
  
Before he could fire off any curses however, professor McGonagall came up to the group.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you will put that wand away at once. Ten points from Slytherin for pulling a wand on another student, and another fifteen for use of such foul language."  
  
Professor looked over to Harry to ensure that he did not have his wand out, and seeing that the entire group had their hands empty, she turned back to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy, if I was you I would head into the great hall and take your seat before I take yet more points."  
  
Draco shot Harry a murderous glance before turning on his heel and walking into the great hall.  
  
After watching to ensure that Draco Malfoy had indeed entered the great hall. And had not merely tried to wait for her to leave, professor McGonagall turned back to Harry and the rest of her house.  
  
"I was wondering where you lot had got to. But now I can see" she added, with an approving look at the two couple standing in the middle of the group of Gryffindors.  
  
"Now, if you would all please enter the hall and take your seats, I believe the banquet is about to begin."  
  
*  
  
Zaeria - well, I promise that when you find out about what Harry and Neville have been up to it will be worth the wait! 


	13. The Yule Ball

Disclaimer - All Characters and locations are owned by J. K. Rowling, as are a few miscellaneous items and objects. The plot is owned by myself, though due credit is given to all those who's work has inspired me. To any other fan fiction authors out there who spot examples of their work here, be proud, as I only borrow from the best!  
  
Full thanks goes to my two amazing beta readers, my perfect girlfriend Laura, who points out all my mistakes, and her best friend Sarah, whose contribution I have yet to work out.  
  
A/N - Another chapter, another surprise, and more intrigue.  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter Thirteen - The Yule Ball -  
  
As they entered the great Hall, the Gryffindors once again surrounded the four friends, and moved in a large group to the centre of the room.  
  
While they were moving into the great Hall, Harry glanced around. The four house tables and the teacher's table were nowhere to be seen.  
  
Instead there where quite a number of smaller round tables, each seating between four and ten people. These were spaced out around three sides of the great hall.  
  
The other side was taken up by a large stage, upon which sat a number of instruments for the band that was going to play after the meal.  
  
This was all spaced around the centre of the Hall, which was cleared to form a dance floor for later.  
  
The Gryffindors reached the middle of the dance floor and then they stopped. As though they had practised this manoeuvre a hundred times, they all started to walk directly out, so that the sides of the circle seemed to open up and come apart.  
  
All eyes where on the group as they performed the manoeuvre, and many had looks of curiosity on there faces as to what the Gryffindors where doing.  
  
Harry noticed that the treatment the four of them were receiving from the rest of their house had made them stand up straighter, and now they looked almost regal.  
  
It did not take long for the spaces to become big enough to see Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron standing in the middle.  
  
There were quite a few gasps as the students laid eyes on the four friends. Taking their cue from the sudden whispering going on, about them more then likely, they started forward.  
  
Every eye on the room followed them as they walked across the length of the Hall. Harry heard a few of the girls whisper something along the lines of 'most gorgeous guys in the school'.  
  
He also heard not a few of the boys comment on the way that Hermione and Ginny looked, many commenting on the fine figures that the dresses displayed. Harry was not sure weather to be proud that his girlfriend was so attractive, or being angry and jealous.  
  
Finally Harry settled on proud, as he realised that there was no use for jealousy, and that it would only cause problems latter on.  
  
Harry led them to the table directly in front of them. The table was one of the largest, seating ten people, and all but four of the spaces had been filled.  
  
As they neared the table Harry realised that this was probably the only table with every house represented around its circumference.  
  
There where two Hufflepuff forth years, who Harry did not know, and also two seventh year Ravenclaws, both of whom Harry had met a time or two, mostly during the Triwizard contest in Harry's fourth year.  
  
The oddest two sitting at the table, for a number of reasons, where the two Slytherins. The boy was a year three, so had obviously been invite by the girl, but she happened to be three years older than him.  
  
As Harry pulled a chair out for Ginny, and watched Ron do the same for Hermione, Harry stole a glance at the Slytherin girl. She noticed him looking and just smiled at him.  
  
Harry took his own seat, and nodded his head at the tables other occupants. Harry introduced Ginny to everyone.  
  
First the Ravenclaws, Tom and Lisa, then the Hufflepuffs, Ben and Sam, and finally the Slytherins, Martin, and then,  
  
"And this, Ginny, is Blasé Zabini."  
  
Blasé nodded and smiled at Ginny, but was prevented from saying anything as professor Dumbledore stood up to address them all.  
  
"First off, let me wish every one hear a very Merry Christmas"  
  
This was met by cheers and calls of 'Merry Christmas to you too!'  
  
Professor Dumbledore held up his hand, asking for silence, before continuing.  
  
"I would like to announce this years Yule ball officially opened, and now, please eat"  
  
Harry clapped along with everyone else as professor Dumbledore retook his seat, before he turned his attention to the menus in the centre of the table.  
  
Harry read the menu through before deciding on what he would have. Before he ordered he turned to the back of the menu to see the drink list.  
  
Harry was startled to discover that the drink list not only included the regular drinks of pumpkin juice and fruit squash, but also had a number of wines on there.  
  
Blaise saw where Harry was looking before saying  
  
"Yeah, the headmaster relaxed the rules, as it is a special occasion. But he did say that the tables are enchanted to ensure that each student can only have a single glass all night."  
  
Harry smiled at this news, before tuning to his plate to order.  
  
"A beef steak chasseur please. And a glass of Rioca."  
  
Harry waited for his meal while the others placed their orders. He heard Ron order a chicken casserole and a glass of red wine, while Ginny ordered a steak of sea bream with lemon vinegar and a glass of white wine.  
  
When every body was done with there ordering, the meals appeared, as if by magic, which it was of course, on the plates waiting on the tables, and all their glasses filled with the drink of there choice.  
  
Harry enjoyed his meal, and as they ate they discussed the days events.  
  
"So," one of the Ravenclaws started, "what did everyone get in the way of Christmas presents?"  
  
Every one looked around, trying to decide who would start, and, seeing that every one was looking at him, Harry decided he should probably start.  
  
"Well, I received a book for Hermione, and also one from Ron. I got a jumper and box of toffee from Mrs. Weasley, but my best present was a bracelet that Ginny gave me."  
  
Harry showed every one the bracelet he was wearing, but was careful to ensure that none of them would be able to identify the bracelet as a Kondai bracelet.  
  
"Wow Ginny, that's truly beautiful" the Hufflepuff girl exclaimed.  
  
When they had all had a look at Harry's bracelet, they turned to Ginny, whose turn it was to go next.  
  
"Well, I also got a jumper from mum, and a box of butter biscuits. I got a book form Hermione, and a chess piece cleaning set from Ron, and Harry."  
  
She paused, and everyone leaned in to hear what she was going to say.  
  
"Well, Harry brought me these robes, and this necklace."  
  
All three of the girls who had not been there when Ginny had received her presents owwed and arwed over the dress and the necklace that seemed to match it almost perfectly.  
  
They continued around the table, with first Ron, and then Hermione describing the presents they had received that morning.  
  
When everyone had told the group what they had received, with Blaise being the last one, talk turned to other matters.  
  
Over the course of the meal, they discussed not only there Christmas presents, but also how they where finding there lessons.  
  
They all agreed that the lessons had picked up pace, and after hearing what the younger years where now studying, Harry realised that the professors had started to raise the levels of the lessons, as well as the speed.  
  
Finally, once everyone around the hall had finished eating, and now sat with glasses in hand quietly discussing up-to-date news, professor Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"Well now, I can see that I was not the only one to enjoy the meal, and believe I talk for us all when I wish the house elves a great thank you for there work."  
  
The cheering and clapping was so loud that the house elves could not have failed to hear.  
  
"And now, to the dancing. Please would you all give a warm welcome to the 'Wild Warlocks'"  
  
The cheering at the news of who would be playing for the dance was the loudest yet. And it was punctured by frequent sighs from the female population of the room.  
  
Harry stood and sat his glass down upon the table. He turned to Ginny.  
  
"My I have this first dance my lady?"  
  
Ginny pretended to think about this for a few seconds, before turning back to Harry with a grin on her face.  
  
"You may, my lord."  
  
And so Harry escorted Ginny out onto the dance floor. The first tune was fairly lively, though not enough to make the dancing look like a disco.  
  
After a few minutes Ginny rested her head onto Harry's shoulder before whispering in his ear.  
  
"Well, you certainly are a better dancer then Neville was"  
  
Harry smiled at this; he decided that it was probably better not to tell Ginny that it was taking up a lot of his concentration to prevent himself from stepping onto her toes.  
  
Harry twirled Ginny around, and continued dancing as he noticed other pairs out on the dance floor.  
  
Ron and Hermione were also dancing, as were the other three pairs from their table.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was dancing with Professor McGonagall. Professors Flitwick and Sprout were also making an appearance.  
  
Hagrid had been accosted by one young girl, Harry believed her to be a year four Ravenclaw. And, as expected, professor Snape sat scowling at the side of the room.  
  
Harry was snapped back to attention as he accidentally backed into some one else, to be greeted by a cry of  
  
"Hay, watch where you're going"  
  
Harry turned to come face to face with Draco Malfoy and pansy Parkinson, who had obviously attended the ball as partners.  
  
"Potter" Malfoy sneered. "Why don't you and that"  
  
But Harry was never to find out what Malfoy was going to say, as at that particular moment miss Parkinson let out a shriek, which was understandable as Draco's robes had disappeared to be replaced by a bright pink flannel night dress.  
  
Harry could only just hold in the laughter as he looked to Draco before addressing him.  
  
"Well Malfoy, looks like you at least kept up your half of the bargain, though I would never have believed it of you."  
  
Draco took one look at his new attire before his head shot up. Harry saw Draco give him a look that could curdle milk.  
  
It took less then two seconds before Draco Malfoy was running out of the great hall as though all the hounds of hell were on his tail. He was followed closely by Pansy Parkinson, who kept crying out,  
  
"Draco, what happened, hay, wait!"  
  
As the laughter slowly subsided, Ron and Hermione slowly sided up to Harry.  
  
"I would love to know who did that, I would buy who ever it was a hundred butter beers!"  
  
Hermione looked closely at Harry.  
  
"Harry, did you do that?"  
  
Harry, who was trying to stifle the laughter that caused him to shake uncontrollably, just shook his head.  
  
"No, I swear I did not," he paused to let another fit of laughter pass "I did not do anything."  
  
The three of them all looked closely at Harry, before nodding their heads.  
  
They all missed the sly wink Harry cast at Neville, and the nod that greeted it.  
  
"Um, well, after that interesting interruption I would like to announce that the 'Wild Warlocks' will be taking a short break, and will return to us soon" Professor Dumbledore announced.  
  
Every body left the dance floor to pick up refreshments. Harry walked back to his table where everyone had once again taken his or her seat.  
  
Harry had thought ahead, and picked up ten glasses of sparkling non- alcoholic white wine. He passed them out and received many thanks from the rest of the table.  
  
"He's such a nice man" Blaise said to Ginny "be careful, or I may try to steel him from you" she said this with a broad smile on her face.  
  
Hermione looked to Blaise's partner before asking,  
  
"Er, but what about your boyfriend?"  
  
Blaise laughed at this, and answered Hermione's question.  
  
"Martin? He's not my boyfriend" seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces, Martin explained further.  
  
"Blaise and I are just friends, our families have know each other for a fairly long time."  
  
Their discussion was cut short as the 'Wild Warlocks' came back to the stage.  
  
The lead singer picked up the microphone, and made an announcement.  
  
"I believe that there is one student out there tonight who has a special message that he would like to sheer with somebody?"  
  
With that, Harry got to his feet, much to everybody's surprise, and walked to the stage, while every eye in the room followed him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
X13 - I am suggesting that Malfoy could see the hate in Harry's eyes or something along those lines. You will learn more about Draco later in the story.  
  
Zaeria - aw, poor you. Well, you will have to wait. Though I will try to go as fast as I can. You should enjoy the next chapter too! Thanks for reviewing; its nice to have someone read this regularly. Are you currently working on a story? You don't have one up on your profile, so I was just wondering? 


	14. Serenades

Disclaimer - All Characters and locations are owned by J. K. Rowling, as are a few miscellaneous items and objects. The plot is owned by myself, though due credit is given to all those who's work has inspired me. The song is owned by Frank Sinatra, and all rights and dues are given to those whom deserve them. To any other fan fiction authors out there who spot examples of their work here, be proud, as I only borrow from the best!  
  
Full thanks goes to my two amazing beta readers, my perfect girlfriend Laura, who points out all my mistakes, and her best friend Sarah, whose contribution I have yet to work out.  
  
A/N - Firstly, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my soul mate. One who I could never live with out. To Laura, I hope you enjoy this. Remember true loves first kiss. Also, to my other readers, manly Zaeria, this is the chapter you have been waiting for, well, one of them anyway.  
  
Also, I regret to inform my readers that the following chapter contains a song fic, so if you don't like that type of story, feel free to skip the chapter, but please note that any loss of understanding the storyline is your own fault.  
  
The Order of the Light  
  
A Harry Potter Fan Fiction  
  
Chapter Fourteen - Serenades -  
Harry stepped up onto the stage and turned to face the mass gaze of the entire hall.  
  
Harry had decided he wanted to do this a long while ago, and had decided to have a word with professor Dumbledore about it.  
  
The headmaster had agreed that the idea was a nice one, and after hearing Harry sing the song he had chosen, had said that he would take the idea up with the band he was hiring.  
  
Two weeks ago the professor Dumbledore had come to him to ask if there was any chance that Harry would have a tape or other recording of the song.  
  
Harry had apologised, and explained that he had only heard the song while he had stayed with his aunt and uncle.  
  
Harry gave the headmaster the name of the song and also the artist, and had been assured that he would get his chance, and now here it was.  
  
Harry listened as the opening bars of the song were played.  
  
When somebody loves you, It's no good unless he loves you, All the way.  
  
Harry started singing. As the opening lines where played he looked around the Hall. Amazement shone in everyone's eyes, amazement that the boy-who- lived was now up on stage singing.  
  
Harry finally looked to Ginny, to whom the song was for. Her eyes where bright, and held a level of shock and surprise unsurpassed by any around her.  
  
Happy to be near you, When you need someone to cheer you, All the way.  
  
That was Ginny all right. She was always there if he needed someone to talk to. When the world got too much to bear, she was there as a shoulder for him to cry on.  
  
Taller than the tallest tree is, That's how it's got to feel.  
  
Harry wondered if the sensation of flying was what the songwriter had in mind for that line. Because if so Harry thought he should tell them that to be in love felt far better then flying ever could.  
  
Deeper than the deep blue sea is, That's how deep it goes if it's real.  
  
Um, not sure about that bit, Harry thought to himself.  
  
He looked to Ginny and suddenly he decided that in fact he did know, and that was defiantly how deep it went.  
  
When somebody needs you, It's no good unless she needs you, All the way.  
  
Harry thought about this line, and all it entailed, and decided that what ever Ginny needed from him, he would be there to give to her.  
  
Through the good or lean years, And for all those in between years, Come what may.  
  
Well, this is defiantly one of the lean years, Harry thought. But then it showed just how much Ginny loved him, that she was willing to risk everything, her live included, to be with him.  
  
With Voldemort around anyone seen to be close to Harry was in mortal peril.  
  
But when the dark lord was defeated, Ginny would still be there to celebrate the good years.  
  
Who knows where the road will lead us, Only a fool would say.  
  
Harry, when he looked it her eyes, hoped that the road may lead to the same place it had lead James Potter and Lily Evans. And what Harry saw in Ginny's eyes told him that she was wishing the same.  
  
But if you let me love you, It's for sure I'm going to love you, All the way, All the way.  
  
Harry sung this line out with all his heart. His eyes where locked upon Ginny, and he saw that she realised that although these where the lines of a song, they were also words that he meant form the heart.  
  
And when somebody needs you, It's no good unless she needs you, All the way.  
  
Harry stepped down from the stage and slowly made his way to Ginny, he took the time as he was doing so to take in the looks on other faces.  
  
Harry saw that the headmaster was smiling approvingly at both Harry and Ginny, and Professor McGonagall was also looking not displeased.  
  
Through the good or lean years, And for all those in between years, Come what may.  
  
Hermione looked almost as startled as Ginny had when Harry had first started. But the look that caught Harry the most was the one on Ron's face.  
  
Who knows where the road will lead us, Only a fool would say.  
  
Ron was obviously fighting a battle deep within himself. He was more than just shocked at hearing his best friend sing.  
  
Ron had never before heard Harry sing, and was obviously not expecting it.  
  
Also Ron was more then a little upset about who happened to be the target of Harry's serenade.  
  
Harry hoped that this would not cause trouble between them, but had decided that no matter what happened, this was the right thing to do.  
  
But if you let me love you, It's for sure I'm going to love you, All the way, All the way.  
  
As he finished the song, Harry found himself leaning over Ginny. The music ended and, ever so slowly, Harry leaned down toward Ginny.  
  
There lips met, sparks of electricity shooting up and down Harry's body.  
  
Slowly Harry opened his mouth, and his tongue caressed Ginny's lips.  
  
Harry felt Ginny's lips open and her tongue came out to meet his. Slowly Harry deepened the kiss.  
  
Ron watched with horror as his best friend and his little sister kissed deeply.  
  
What was even more disturbing were all the catcalls from the rest of the students gathered in the great hall.  
  
Totally oblivious to both the catcalls and the clapping and cheering going on, Harry and Ginny continued to kiss passionately.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry opened his eyes and straightened back up.  
  
"I love you, Virginia Weasley," he said.  
  
She looked deep into his emerald green eyes and smiled.  
  
"I love you too, Harry Potter."  
  
And with that, they kissed again.  
  
They were brought out of their trance by a clearing of a throat.  
  
Harry looked up to see professor Dumbledore standing there with his hand in front of his mouth, trying to hide his grin. He had one eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"May I continue, or should we all leave you two alone?"  
  
Neither Harry nor Ginny answered the headmaster's question. Instead they both sat down in their seats, blushing to the roots of their hair.  
  
"Well, I must say Harry, that was an excellent performance."  
  
Every one clapped and cheered once more, while Harry tried to work out if the headmaster was referring to his singing, or his kissing, or both.  
  
"Now, since it is getting quite late, I must regretfully inform you all that this years Yule ball will soon be drawing to a close."  
  
There was a great moan at this announcement. It seemed that this years Yule ball was not nearly as bad as the one two years before.  
  
"There is time for one last dance, and this will be a slow one, so everybody please pick your partners."  
  
Harry took hold of Ginny's hand, and led her out to the centre of the dance floor.  
  
Ron, having finally recovered from seeing his best friend and his sister engage in a rather passionate kiss, also lead his partner, Hermione, out onto the floor.  
  
Professor McGonagall once again accompanied Professor Dumbledore out onto the dance floor.  
  
Harry was not too surprised to see that Blaise was not dancing with martin, but was in fact dancing with Neville Longbottom.  
  
The song that started playing had an extremely archaic air. It had no words, but the voices of the performers rose in a medley of notes.  
  
Harry took Ginny into his arms, wrapping them around her.  
  
Ginny put her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his chest, as they slowly revolved on the dance floor.  
  
The song seemed to come to an end, but rather than stopping the music, the band took up the tune once again, but when the singing started, Harry was surprised to hear the voices of the teachers.  
  
After a couple of beats, the rest of the room took up the music. The girls and women took up the soprano, their voices rising continuously.  
  
The men took up the baritone, and tenors, their voices fitting in with that of the ladies in perfect harmony.  
  
Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, and she into his. What Harry saw there made his heart falter. He leaned in, slowly, and kissed her lips.  
  
After the soft kiss touch her lips, Ginny felt herself shake from the intensity of Harry's touch.  
  
Then they kissed. Not a kiss that you would see a mother give her son, or a brother to his sister. This was a kiss given to one lover to another.  
  
They kissed, and as they did so the music swelled to a grand crescendo.  
  
Finally they broke apart as the music finished.  
  
Harry looked around to see that Ginny and himself where not the only ones to have expressed their feelings during the last dance.  
  
Ron and Hermione where still deeply engrossed in each other's eyes, as where quite a few couples around the room.  
  
Harry felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to Ginny.  
  
"Look, over there" Ginny said.  
  
Harry looked behind him to see Neville standing with his arms around Blaise, who leaned into him, with her head on his chest a smile on her face.  
  
Neville was also smiling, quite foolishly actually, but what was most surprising was that he had lipstick on his lips.  
  
It seemed to Harry to be the exact shade that Blaise was wearing.  
  
Professor Dumbledore had mounted the stage, and having said his thanks to the 'Wild Warlocks', turned the rest of the Hall.  
  
"And now, I am afraid that it is time that we must retire. Of to bed with you now."  
  
The whole group slowly filed out of the great hall. Most of the students went straight of to their common rooms, whether to continue the party or to go off to bed, Harry did not know.  
  
A few of the students lingered in the entrance hall, saying goodnight to their dates from houses other than their own.  
  
As the four friends left the great hall and started for the stairs, they spotted Blaise and Neville standing off to one side.  
  
Although Harry could not hear what they were saying, he could see the smile on Blaise's face, as well as the big grin on Neville's.  
  
Finally Blaise reached up and kissed Neville firmly on the lips before bounding of towards the dungeons with Martin.  
  
The four friends returned to their common room, and deciding that it was quite late, they all decided to call it a night.  
  
They stopped on the landing between their dormitories, and Ron leaned down to kiss Hermione good night.  
  
Seeing his friends fully engaged, Harry turned to Ginny to mirror the performance.  
  
As Harry as suspected he would, when Ron saw that Harry was about to kiss Ginny, he instantly made to pull Harry away and up to their dormitory.  
  
This time though, it was Ron who received the shock. He was quite surprised, and a little chagrined, to discover that there was a rather solid magical shield surrounding Harry and Ginny.  
  
Ron stood there in horror as Harry and Ginny kissed once again, this one more passionate than any before it.  
  
Finally when they had finished kissing, Harry released the shield he had cast, and was suddenly grabbed from behind by Ron, who, even though he was too late, proceeded to haul Harry up into their dormitory.  
  
That night they lay awake, the two lovers, each in their own bed separated by the common room and an angry and over protective brother, dreamed of grand Balls, and of dancing.  
  
But most of all, what both Harry and Ginny dreamed of, was of their first kiss, and of all the ones that where to follow.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N - Well, there you have it. After all that complaining, Harry and Ginny have now kissed!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Zaeria - well, I really hope you liked that chapter, I now me beta reader did! I did send you an e-mail, not sure if you got it though? Let me know if not, and I will repost on at the end of the next chapter! 


End file.
